Nos podemos ser felizes
by NandaCullen02
Summary: Um casal, jovem e apaixonado separados por um ciume ridiculo, mais com a ajuda de Alice e de suas ferias juntos em um lugar paradiziaco, onde tera muita aventura, amor, odio, paizão e intrigas. eles ainda podem ser felizes juntos?
1. Prologo

_**Nos podemos ser felizes.**_

_**Prólogo **_

Frio, eu sentia frio, tipo... muito frio.

Morar em Forks talvez não tenha sido uma das melhores escolhas já feitas pelos meus pais, mais eu não podia reclamar por completo, não tinha como negar eu também gostava daqui.

Morávamos em Seattle, mais ai surgiu uma vaga de chefe de policia e meu pai Charlie resolveu aceitar. Forks era uma cidadezinha nublada e chuvosa com seus aproximadamente 3.190 habitantes, bom agora são 3.193!

Minha mãe Renne logo consegui um emprego na escola primaria da cidade

E eu? Bom, eu sou Isabella Marie Swan, 17 anos, pela branca, olhos castanhos achocolatados, cabelos longos e levemente ondulados também castanhos, sou do tipo magrinha -', não gostava muito do meu corpo, me achava muito masculina, não tinha muitas curvas,de estatura baixa, eu era quase um ponto, eu disse quase se não fosse comparada a Alice

Alice Cullen era minha melhor amiga, baixinha do tipo fadinha, encantadora mais sabia ser incondicionalmente irritante quando não conseguia o que queria, mais mesmo assim eu a amava como uma irmã. Alice tinha dois irmãos, Emmett, mais velho, dava medo só de olhar. Ele era grandão, musculoso estava no ultimo ano, mais quando se conhecia ele, e ele sorria aquele sorriso maroto de uma neném, quando aquela covinha encantadora aparecia, todos os medos se apagavam e ali se via um irmão mais velho protetor e uma grande amigo para todas as horas.

Emmett namorava Rosalie, uma loira exuberante, com um corpo e uma beleza tão feminina que me deixava desconsolada, mais Rose não era somente um rostinho bonito, era mais que isso, era amiga de verdade, também protetora. Seu único problema assim como Emmett é que não tinha pudores, para 'nada', e quando eu digo nada é nada mesmo.

Rose tinha um irmão, Jasper tambem loiro e bonito, alto, magro, cabelos um pouco compridos e enrolados, Jasper tambem era uma grande amigo, mais era mais na dele, e sua calma e paciência certas vezes me davam ate raiva. Ele e Alice namoravam acho que desde a maternidade nunca os vi separados e o amor deles era lindos.

Bom, estou esquecendo de alguém? Ah sim!

Edward.

Edward Cullen.

O outro irmão de Alice, eles eram gemeos. Claro que ele era lindo, alto musculoso, não tanto quanto o Emm, tinha músculos nos lugares certos, boca levemente avermelhada, pele clara, cabelos lisos, de uma cor que não se decidia entre o ruivo acobreado e o castanho claro, mais seus olhos, ah era seus olhos que mais chamavam a atenção, eram verdes de uma verde tão cristalino, tão lindo que ate deveria ser pecado. Edward era uma pecado, como se não bastasse ser absurdamente lindo ainda era gentil, carinhoso, educado, inteligente... otimo namorado.

Como eu sei disso? Simples. Eu e Edward namoramos durante quase 4 meses, mais presisamente 15 semanas e meia. Ele foi meu primeiro beijo, primeiro amor, primeiro namorado, e seria meu primeiro homem se não tivéssemos nos separado. Eu ainda o amava mais não adimitia, jamais, preferiria chorar e me lamentar sozinha, sem que ninguém ficasse sabendo principalmente ele.

Por que nos separamos? Eu confesso que foi minha a culpa, eu sempre tive ciúmes de Edward, principalmente com as minhas arqui-inimigas ' Jessica, Lauren e ... Tanya' esse nome me fazia ter náuseas, não que eu não confiasse no meu Edward, claro que eu confiava, eu não confiava era no Edward homem. Sempre discutíamos sobre isso, e ele tambem não ficava atraz no quesito 'me-mordo-de-ciume'. No começo era com Eric, ele dizia que Eric se fazia de nerd só pra me ajudar nas matérias, eu não reclamava claro Eric me ajudava bastante, e não iria me afastar dele por causa de um ciúme tonto. Eric começo a namora com Ângela, então ai acabou as crises, mais ultimamente vinha sendo com Mike, confesso que Mike arrastava mesmo uma asa por mim, era quase que insuportável as suas indiretas, mais eu tentava levar tudo na esportiva, mais tinha dia que eu perdia a paciência e só faltava fazer com que Mike engolisse o microscópio nas aulas de biologia.

Eu estava no segundo ano, junto com Alice e Edward, Rose e Emmett junto com Jasper estavam no ultimo ano, Tanya estava no ultimo e as outras ... bom as 'outras' estavam em nossa turma, cercavam Edward de todas as maneiras, e ele sempre dizia que não tinha nada a vê que eu tava imaginando coisas.

Foi ai que poucos dias faltando para completarmos 4 meses de namoro, tivemos uma briga feia, por eu ter encontrado um e-mail de Lauren para Edward, no e-mail ela dizia que o amava e estava feliz pela visitinha de Edward mais cedo em sua casa, e que o 'meu' namorado era o homem mais perfeito do mundo, e que eu era uma sonsa chifruda que não passava de um passa tempo para ele.

Fui pega por ele, lendo o e-mail, claro tava futricando no PC e não tive culpa de ver, oras, estava ali, aberto, quem não leria?ele de imediato ficou bravo me acusando de ta sempre fusando em suas coisas atrás dealgo comprometedor, bom eu achei não?

- Bella, por favor..

- Por favor o que Edward? Você tambem leria, tambem ficaria desesperado por uma satisfação

- Eu não tenho que dar satisfação, de nada. Eu não fiz nada. Eu não sei o porque Lauren me mandou isso;

- Tem certeza que não? – a essa hora eu já gritava

- Você nunca confia em mim, e nem nunca vai confia, assim não da Bella

- Otimo, você quer terminar então? Pra fica mais fácil pra fica com ela?

- Bella, se eu quisese outra mulher já teria te traído antes

- Entao você confessa que sabia das indiretas dessas vadias

- Isabella, eu não tenho nada com Lauren, nem com Tanya nem com a Jessica, ou seja com mulher nenhuma, você é minha namorada. Eu amo você

- Ama, mais não admiti que meu ciúme tem fundamento

- O seu ciúme 'não' tem fundamento nenhum Isabella

- Deixe de ser cínico Edward, assuma as coisas que você faz

- Você quer que eu confesse algo que não fiz

- Então o porque desse e-mail?

- Eu não faço idéia, já deveria ter apagado, aquela menina é loca.

Discutimos por mais meia hora, verdades foram jogadas ao ar, verdade que doíam. A falta de confiança, o ciúme quase que doentio, as brigas constantes, a falta de algo mais 'intimo'. Edward nunca me pressionou em relação a isso, ele entendia meu lado, eu tinha medo, vergonha, não tava preparada ainda, mais claro que iria ser com ele, não me imaginava com nenhum outro homem. Depois dessa meia hora, eu já chorava como uma condenada, e Edward também estava visivelmente alterado.

- Eu acho que não da mais Edward.

- Se você pensa assim...

- A gente ta se acabando assim

- Não fale por mim Isabella, você não sabe nada sobre o que eu sinto.

E ai acabou o nosso namoro, o nosso amor, ate mesmo o nosso respeito um pelo com o outro.

Eu não via, mais sabia que ele ficava com outra meninas, uma cada dia, ate mais de uma as vezes. E isso acabava comigo, mais talvez era bom, bom para tirar ele um pouquinho da minha cabeça e do meu coração. Eu não ficava com ninguém, Alice e Rosálie foram minhas únicas forças, eu e Edward não nos falávamos mais, nem nos olhávamos, muito menos nos cumprimentávamos, éramos mais que dois estranhos, éramos como duas pessoas inexistentes uma pra outra.

Foi ai, que Alice começou a organizar uma viagem para as férias de verão, que seria dali a duas semanas, iríamos em uma fazenda perto de Seattle que era de um amigo de Carlisle, pai de Alice, eu estava decidida a não ir, mais claro que Alice não deixaria.

- Ah, qual é Bella, vaamos! Por favor?

- Alice, não da vse sabe que Charlie nem Renne deizariam de qualquer forma

Na verdade, eu não estava querendo ir mesmo, ate porque sabia que Edward iria, e não queria ficar olhar pra cara dele nem da sua mais nova namoradinha, sim, ele estava namorando ou quase não sei ao certo com adivinhem com quem? Sim, Lauren.

- Bells, ate quando vai ficar fugindo de Edward?

- Alice, pelo amor de Deus, quem falou em Edward aqui?

- Nem precisa neh, eu sei muito bem que você não ta querendo ir por causa dele

- Não tem cabimento uma coisa dessa

- Bella, ele te ama

- Ama neh, e o que me diz da nova namorada dele?

- Eles não estão namorando, bate na madeira, Deus nos livre. Eu sabe, eu ainda penso que vocês vão para de teimosia e se acertarem

- Não viaja! E não tem teimosia nenhuma

- Ah não? E porque mesmo vocês se separaram?

...

- Ah me lembrei! Por causa de um ciúme ridículo da parte dos dois.

- Da minha parte não era ridículo, eu nunca fiquei nem com Eric nem com o Mike, já seu irmão ta com a Lauren.

- Senhor eu desisto. Mais nessas férias a senhorita vai sim

- Mais...

- Nem mais nem meio mais, se for esse o problema eu mesma falo com seus pais, aposto que eles vão adorar a idéia, você anda muito pálida e sedentária ultimamente.

Como já disse era impossível ir contra algo que Alice queria, e já imaginava com seriam as minhas adoráveis férias.

* * *

_Gente espero que tenham gostado, como já disse minhas férias foram produtivas estou com varias idéias, e me inspirei em algumas fic também. Mais qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência beleza? Então? Continuo ou paro? Vocês minhas lindas e lindos que escolhem_

_Eu fiz uma capa, esta uma porcaria, mais eu gostei :D HÁ_

_http:/ farm6. static. /5089 /5381535670___cc277 bf584. jpg_

_tirem os espaços_


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Capítulo 1 _**

* * *

_''Se não fosse amor, não haveria planos, nem vontades, nem ciúmes, nem coração magoado. _

_Se não fosse amor, não haveria desejo, nem o medo da solidão. Se não fosse amor não haveria saudade, nem o meu pensamento o tempo todo em você._

_ Se não fosse amor eu já teria desistido de nós.''

* * *

_

Bella torcia para que seus pais não permitissem que ela fosse, mais como Alice tinha tudo o que queria, eles acabaram aceitando. Mais sem antes fazerem mil e uma recomendações de juízo a Bella. Como se ela não tivesse nenhum, partiriam dali a três dias, e Alice estava elétrica com a idéia de fazer as malas, Bella praticamente não tinha o que opinar sobre a arrumação das suas, já que Alice e Rose se apossaram disso, só ficava imaginando onde usaria tudo aquilo de roupa.

- Alice, eu não vou usar tantos biquínis assim

- Bellinha, minha linda claro que você ira. La alem de ter uma mega piscina linda tem varias cachoeiras e rios lindíssimos. E você tem que estar linda, sabe disso

Eu me privei a somente observar, no final de tudo eu tinha duas malas vermelhas – porque eu disse que jogaria pela janela se minha mãe comprasse rosa como Alice queria – cheias.

- Bella, vamos dormir la em casa hoje? Podemos fazer coisas de meninas, a Rose também vai

- All, você sabe que eu não gosto muito de ficar na sua casa depois de tudo

- Bella, você nem vai encontrá-lo

- Rose, mesmo assim eu prefiro evitar

- Tudo bem, sem problema podemos fazer aqui ou na casa de Rose, o que acham?

- Por mim tudo bem

-Bella?

- Ok, se for assim, beleza.

Decidimos que iríamos ficar em minha casa mesmo, depois do jantar e do banho, colocamos nossos pijamas, e eu tive que deixar Alice fazer minhas unhas, e adivinhem? Ela as pintou de um vermelho chamativo que eu estava louca para tirar.

- Alice, e você e o Jasper? Como estão? – Rose perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Estamos bem oras, e nem precisa me olhar com esse olhar malicioso, ainda não fizemos nada.

- Como assim? Alice vocês namoram a anos.

- Jasper me respeita, e eu ainda não me sinto pronta pra dar esse passo. E pare de rir, nos não somos como você e o Emm.

- Bom Alice, meu ursinho também foi o meu primeiro, e vai ser o único se Deus quiser

- Oh Rose não põe Deus nessa fornicação de vocês

- Credo Alice – caímos na risada

- Bells, e você?

- Eu o que Alice?

- Ainda é virgem?

- ALICE!

- Qual é Bella? Vai me dizer que você e o Edward? ... nada...?

- Faço das suas palavras as minhas Alice, ele sempre me respeitou, e eu não me sinto pronta. Agora vamos mudar de assunto?

- Eu tenho curiosidade sabe, você poderia dizer pra gente neh Rose!

- É a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo...

- .. gente...

- Xiu Bella, deixe a Rose falar

- Alice, você mesma disse que não quer isso agora..

-Eu não quero agora Bella, mais eu tenho curiosidade, e também não quero fazer feio quando acontecer.

- ...All

- Continue Rose.

- Bom, o que eu posso dizer pra vocês, dói um pouco na primeira vez, mais não é nenhuma dor insuportável como dizem, e depois o prazer é maior, é um sentimento de torpor, você vai as nuvens literalmente...

Ficamos ali horas conversando ate que acabamos adormecendo, acabei sonhando com Edward, e foi maravilhoso, estávamos em uma cachoeira, abraçados, nos beijando e fazendo juras de amor. Mas como nada é muito bom para sempre, acabei acordando com Alice me chamando de preguiçosa pra baixo.

Tivemos uma semana razoável, viajaríamos no sábado de manha e na sexta a noite nos juntaríamos em um pub, alias um dos únicos de Forks, para acertar os últimos detalhes a viajem, seria uma viajem um pouco longa pois íamos de carro, me apresei a me arrumar, colocando somente um vestido azul claro com detalhes em preto, uma melissa super confortável e um par de brincos de flor, deixei meus cabelos soltos mesmo, passei uma maquiagem fraca em meu rosto pois sabia que Alice me mataria se aparecesse com a cara lavada. Ela me esperava no carro e disse que estávamos super atrasadas que faltava somente nos.

Quando chegamos senti vontade de dar meia volta e ir embora, estavam todos la, principalmente Edward e Lauren que não desgrudava dele.

- Pixel, achei que não viria mais

- Emm,culpe Bella ela que se atrasou dessa vez

- Mas valeu a pena em Bella, você esta linda

- Obrigada Mike – vi um olhar quase que mortal de Edward na direção de Mike, mais quer saber? Que se dane, ele já não estava com a loira tingida moor? Então deixe eu ser feliz cara.

- Não achei que seus pais iam deixar você ir passas tanto tempo fora Bellinha.

- Pois é Laurenzinha, eles confiam em mim

- Espero que não os decepcione, querida.

FALCIDADE?

Ficamos ali, conversamos eu sempre tentando ignorar os carinho de Lauren pra cima de Edward, eu estava quase chorando, poxa aquilo machucava. Tentando evitar um papelão avisei que ia ao banheiro e Alice preferiu ir comigo.

- Bells, segura a onda

- Eu não to fazendo nada Alice.

- Ta quase voando no pescoço de Lauren.

- Eu não tenho motivos pra isso Lice.

- Ciume talvez? O velho e esquecido ciúme doentio?

- Não fale asneiras Alice, é que dói poxa – as lagrimas já começavam a cair

- Eita, calma Bells. Não fique assim, ele te ama ainda sabia?

- Ama nada Alice, se me amasse não taria se esfregando com ela, ou com qualquer uma na minha frente.

- Ele faz isso pra te provocar

- Então ta dando certo Alice, porque desde que nos terminamos ele nunca fico sozinho, cada dia fica com uma, e eu? Eu só o beijei na minha vida, e não tenho a mínima vontade de fica com ninguém

- Então ta na hora de mudar isso Bella, você tem que dar o troco amiga

- O que?

- Isso mesmo Bella, você é linda, super legal, tem um monte de menino em cima de você

- Alice eu não quero e nem posso fica com ninguém, eu não me vejo com outra pessoa a não ser 'ele'

- Bella, ele não precisa sabe disso – Alice riu maliciosa- um pouco de cena não mata ninguém.

- Será Lice? Mas como vou fazer isso?

- Deixe comigo amiga, eu conheço o meu irmão, por menos que pareça ele ta sofrendo Bella..

- Alice, por favor...

- Esta sim Bella, eu convivo com ele, ele tas e fazendo de forte, tentando te fazer ciúme, mais você tem que dar a volta por cima e mostrar pra ele que não ta dando certo.

Chorei mais um pouco, não conseguindo segurar as lagrimas, depois lavei meu rosto, refis a maquiagem com a ajuda de Alice e voltei pra mesa, acho que todos perceberam que eu estava chorando, meus olhos estavam vermelhos, mais preferiram não comentar, mais nem todos.

- Esta constipada querida? Não deveria ir viajar assim- já disse que ela era falsa?

- Não Lauren, é que eu só alérgica a penas – soltei um risinho irônico, seguido por uma gargalhada de Emmett

- Então? Como vamos fazer amanha? Quem vai com quem?

- Ah eu vou com meu tchutchuco – 'tchutchuco'? Coisa mais r-i-d-i-c-u-l-a!

- Bom, mais vamos ter que dar uma apertada, apenas eu e Edward dirigiremos, Jasper esta com o braço machucado.

- Bom eu posso ir dirigindo também.

- Não Bella, eu não renovei meu seguro de vida.

- Há, muito engraçado você Emmett Cullen.

E assim fico dividido para minha grande sorte ficamos: eu, Mike, Lauren e Edward em um, Emm e Rose com Lice Jaz no outro. Ang e Eric iriam no domingo pois Eric trabalharia no sábado ate tarde e com eles iria Jessica. Fiquei assistindo mais um pouco da cena melosa e acabamos indo embora. Quando cheguei em casa corri para meu quarto e me tranquei, chorando litros de lagrimas, me lembrando de quando eu e Edward começamos a namorar.

_Estávamos no término da aula de biologia, eu sempre me sentava com Edward. Quando todos já haviam saído da sala ele segurou meu braço._

_- Bella, eu posso fala com você?_

_- Claro Edward, algum problema?_

_- Não, não verdade sim!_

_- Fale então._

_- Bom,eu não sei por onde começar_

_- Posso te ajudar, que tal pelo começo?_

_- Bella!_

_- Tudo bem tudo bem, me desculpe mais é que você ta me deixando nervosa._

_- Eu... eu.. queria dizer antes de tudo que independente do que venha acontecer depois, eu assumo todas as conseqüências, e espero que você me perdoe, mais eu não to conseguindo agir normalmente mais._

_- Ta, agora você me tranqüilizou bastante_

_- Me desculpe_

_- Pelo o que?_

_- Por isso_

_-Ed..._

_Nem terminei de falar, pois os lábios dele estavam sobre os meus, eu estava sem ação, completamente. Eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele, desde o primeiro dia em que o vi, mais nunca imaginei que ele fosse fazer isso, sempre achei que ele me considereva apenas uma amiga, eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu nunca tinha beijado na vida e agora eu estava aqui com Edward me abraçando, com o homem da minha vida me beijando. Mais que merda. Ele se afastou um pouco_

_- Bella, pelo amor de Deus. Você esta branca._

_- ..._

_- Bella, fale alguma coisa_

_- ..._

_- Você pode me bater pelo menos?_

_- ..._

_Eu já estava fazendo papel de ridícula neh, mais porque ele tava dizendo pra mim bater nele?_

_- Bella, eu prometo nunca mais fazer isso, só por favor, fale alguma coisa._

_- Edward..._

_- Bella, senta – me sentei sem consiguir desviar os olhos dele e adivinhem? Eu estava CHORANDO_

_- Bella, oh merda! Bella me perdoe, eu não queria te magoar, eu prometo nunca mais chegar perto de você. É que, não tava dando mais entende, eu gosto de você, caramba, eu gosto de mais de você, mais eu não tinha esse direito de fazer isso com você._

_- Fazer?_

_- É, de te agarrar e te beijar assim sem antes conversar. Deus Bella, eu sou mesmo um idiota de imaginar que você fosse querer algo comigo, eu sou um ignorante que estragou tudo neh, ._

_Ele estava interpretando a minha falta de ação como uma rejeição? Como? Eu jamais rejeitaria ele, eu.. eu... eu o amava, tinha que fazer alguma coisa_

_- Bella, eu juro, eu juro que nunca mais encosto o dedo em você, eu..._

_Não deixei ele terminar, o abracei e o bejei. Ceus, eu, Isabella Swan, aos quase 17 anos tendo o primeiro beijo {segundo na verdade} com o homem mais lindo de todo o planeta. Edward Cullen, meu melhor amigo e amor secreto. Depois disso começamos a namorar, e foram os dias mais felizes da minha vida._

Acabei adormecendo com as lembranças, depois de algum tempo acordei com Alice me ligando.

- Alice, já viu que horas são?

- Bells, minha linda se prepare.

- Para?

- O plano vai começar!

* * *

_Ta ai meninas, que bom qe. tem gente aconpanhando a fic, to suuper feliz prometo nao abandonar voces tao cedo aqui. Ate sabado ou domingo no maximo :D_

_Quarto da Bella: http:/ www. flickr. Com /photos /58672409N04 /5380930165 /in /photostream /_

_Roupa da Bella: http:/ www. polyvore. Com /cgi/ set?id=27496650&.locale=pt-br_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

_"E mesmo que tu implores,não serei capaz de perdoar vc,  
pq quando alguém entrega um coração da forma como eu entreguei  
e ele é ferido e escorraçado,nem mesmo tempo,distancia e carinho  
são capaz de refazê-lo,e ele já não é mais capaz de perdoar,  
não sendo por guardar rancor,raiva,vingança ou birra  
ele apenas não tem forças suficientes para tal ato''_

* * *

Eu sabia que Alice estava aprontando, e não queria nem imaginar o que era faria qualquer coisa para mostrar a Edward o que ele estava perdendo. Ela praticamente me obrigou a colocar uma saia jeans super curta, uma camiseta branca com detalhe rosa, eu consegui ganhar dela no quesito sapato, ganhando com meu allstar, mais tinha que ser rosa pra ela, fiz uma trança em meus cabelos passei uma maquiagem super leve, peguei meus óculos e minha bolsa.

- Vamos?

- Não ta esquecendo de nada não?

- Acho que não

- Sua mala Bella, eer

- Noossa, que cabeça

Subi as escadas ate meu quarto rindo, fui com Alice ate sua casa partiríamos de la, claro que a Cheira céu [por ser muito alta e ter o nariz arrebitado] estava la, Edward ainda não tinha decido tava no banho, Emm e Rose e Jaz já estavam prontos e com as malas prontas também, faltava apenas Edward descer e Mike chegar, eu estava prevendo que essas seriam férias inesquecíveis.

- Bella querida, não tinha visto você ai

- Esme!

- Como você esta meu bem?

- Estou bem, não poderia estar melhor

- Sei – é, sabe mesmo, eu jamais iria conseguir mentir para Esme

- Já tomou café da manha?

- Pra falar a verdade ainda não, Alice chegou e nem deu tempo de nada

- Pois então venha comigo a cozinha, eu preparo alguma coisa pra você. Não pode ficar sem comer já é tão miúda.

Ela tinha razão, eu era realmente pequena ganhava da Alice em altura, mais continuava sendo pequena, e sempre fui absurdamente magra. Chegamos a cozinha e Esme preparou um copo de suco e um sanduíche natural.

- Bella, você e Edward vão ficar ate quando nisso?

- Esme, seu filho esta bem melhor sem mim

- Não esta não Bella, eu conheço meu filho ele não gosta dessa menina.

- Mais é com ela que ele esta, é com ela que ele esta indo nessa viagem

- Eu espero que vocês se acertem nessa viagem

- Com Lauren em cima dele 24 hrs? Eu acho que não Esme, e outra foi melhor assim

- Oh Bella, vocês são tão jovens ainda.

Terminei de comer, bebi o resto do meu suco ai Alice apareceu.

- Bells você pode ir apressar Edward?se não vãos nos atrasar

- Alice, você mesma pode fazer isso

- Bells, eu to ajudando Jasper a guardar as malas nos carros

- E a Lauren?

- Nem vem, eu acho que ele ta correndo dela

- Ai já é problema do seu irmão

- Bella por favor, por favor!

Acabei indo, afinal que mal teria fazer uma boa ação?cheguei em seu quarto e a porta estava aberta, suas coisas ainda estavam no chão do quarto, mala e seu inseparável viola, adorava quando ele tocava pra mim, derrepente Edward apareceu no quarto com apenas uma boxer preta secando com uma toalha os cabelos, acho que ele se assustou mais que eu.

- Não sabe bater na porta não?

- Ela tava aberta

- E isso te o direito de ir entrando assim no 'meu' quarto?

- Deixa de ser estúpido garoto

- Você não tem mais essa liberdade de ir entrando assim, não somos mais namorados

- Olha aqui Edward, eu vim fazer um favor beleza

- Ah tah, o favor de invadir meu quarto só pra me ver sem roupa

- Se enxerga Edward, como se eu nunca tivesse te visto assim neh

- Vaza daqui garota

- Eu não vou sair, você não pode fala assim comigo

- E quer que eu fale como? 'Querida quer tomar um banho comigo?' acho que você chegou um pouquinho tarde.

- É impossível fala educadamente com você

- E é impossível 'ser' educado com você

- Eu deveria ter falado pra Lauren vir aqui, seria melhor pra você

- É talvez seria mesmo, ela tem bem mais utilidade

- Seu grosso, estúpido,ignorante...

Edward se irritou de vez comigo,partindo pra cima de mim, me agarrando pelos braços e me jogando na cama subindo em cima de mim, eu tentava a tido custo me afastar dele, não só pela raiva que eu sentia dele, mais pelo calor de ter seu corpo tão grudado ao meu.

- Quem é ignorante aqui em Isabella? – ele tentava me mobilizar e estava tendo sucesso já que era bem mais forte que eu.

- Sai de cima Edward

- Vai ter que pedir com mais 'educação'

- Edward eu vou gritar

- Grita, grita bastante.

- Edward eu não to brincando, você ta me machucando

- Vai pedir?

- Me solta

- Vai confessa que veio aqui só pra ficar sozinha comigo

- Não viaja garoto, ta se achando neh

- Eu vou te da o que você ta querendo Isabella, quem sabe assim você me deixa em paz de uma vez

Dizendo isso, ele soltou meus braços, e segurou com força meus cabelos me beijando, não sei se era bem um beijo, era quase um atentado, ele mordia meus lábios ate eu abri-los, sua língua encontrou com a minha em uma dança selvagem, gememos os dois com esse encontro, ali tinha tanta raiva, ódio, saudade... amor. Minhas mãos foram parar em seus cabelos e eu os puxava com tanta força que sabia que ele sentia dor, mais e daí, era pra sentir mesmo. Eu arfava e sentia falta de ar, por fim ele desgrudou nossas bocas, mais continua com a sua a descer pelo meu pescoço chupando ali, chegando a minha orelha, mordendo e sussurrando

- Eu sabia, sabia que você ainda me queria Bella. – eu não conseguia dizer nada, estava extasiada, molhada, louca.

- Mais você não vai me ter mais, se quiser vai ter que pedir, pedir não! Implorar por mais.

Dizendo isso me soltou bruscamente, levantando-se e me olhou, ali dentada, totalmente descabelada, amarrotada, com a saia já levantada quase mostrando minha calcinha.

- Eu te odeio Edward

- Ah eu sei, você me mostrou muito bem – me levantei arrumando minha roupa

- Você é desprezível, nunca! Ta me ouvindo, nunca mais você encoste um dedo em mim

- Pode ficar tranqüila Isabella, já disse só vou encostar quando você 'implorar'

- Isso jamais vai acontecer – me recompus

- Vamos ver – ia saindo do quarto quando me lembrei o meu motivo de estar ali

- Ah, Alice pediu pra você se apressar.

- Ahan... e Isabella?

- O que?

- Vê se usa uma calcinha mais sexy.

Ignorei sua risadinha irritante, o que tinha de errado em eu usar calcinhas de algodão e bichinhos, eram confortáveis. Mais a Lauren deveria usar algo mais 'sexy' pra ele neh, como aquelas coisas pequenas e de renda, o pensamento de Edward e Lauren de roupas intimas juntos, me deixou aborrecida.

- Bella, o que foi?

- Nada Rose, Edward já esta descendo Alice

- Você ta bem mesmo Bells? Ta meia vermelha como se tivesse corrido uma maratona

- Sem contar no cabelo bagunçado e na roupa amarrotada

- Eu to bem.

- Oh meu Deus, você e Edward estavam fazendo algo?

- Alice, pode parando tah

- Vai negar? Sua cara não mente

- Vou.

- Então o que é essa marca vermelha em seu pescoço? – Rose disse rindo maliciosamente

Como assim marca? Edward tinha me deixado uma marca? De propósito? Que cachorro filho duma mãe.

- Marca? Onde Rose? Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus Bella, o que você e meu irmão estavam fazendo

- Se vocês continuarem eu vou voltar pra casa e não irei pra lugar nenhum

- Tudo bem, tudo bem nervosinha, vamos Rose! Dar um jeito nessa menina, mais você dona Bella não nos escapa depois.

Fomos ao banheiro e dei uma melhorada na minha aparência, quando fiquei sozinha com Alice ela já veio me interrogando.

- Então Bella, pode me contar. O que aconteceu?

- Alice, se você contar para alguém eu te mato.

- Nossa, a coisa foi feia então, fala logo

- O seu querido irmão me beijou

- ...

- É, e foi força

- Ate parece neh Bella, mais como assim beijou? Do nada?

- Sim, do nada. Uma hora estávamos discutindo e na outra estávamos nos engolindo abraçados na cama.

- Nossa! To sem ter o que dizer.

- Pois é, imagine eu neh.

- Mais e ai? Deu pra mata a saudade?

- Alice não viaja! Foi horrível tah

- É eu sei! – e ela saiu rindo de mim e foi atrás de Jasper, eu sabia que tinha mentido claro que eu tinha gostado do beijo e de estar com Edward de novo era sempre assim quando ficávamos sozinhos.

_Flash*_

_Estávamos em seu quarto assistindo 'Antes do Amanhecer' abraçados, eu estava quase para chorar._

_- Amor, se fosse pra você chorar eu não teria aceitado assistir esse filme._

_- Não fale asneiras Edward, é lindo._

_- Mais eu não gosto de ver você chorar, ainda mais por um filme_

_- Deixe de ser insensível Edward Cullen!_

_- Ah é? Vou te mostrar o insensível - me girou na cama ficando em cima de mim segurando meu pulsos_

_- Edward Antony Cullen, me solte agora! - Riamos_

_- Não ate você parar de chorona_

_- Eu não sou chorona._

_- É sim, vai para de chorar_

_- Você não pode me proibir de ter emoções Cristo._

_- Não vai parar? Então observe._

_Começo a me fazer cócegas, e riamos tão descontroladamente que tinha a absoluta certeza que todos ouviam, eu estava tão feliz, Edward me completava tanto._

_- Ok,ok, eu me rendo_

_- Ah, ta vendo és tão linda sorrindo_

_- Você que é lindo, o namorado perfeito._

_- eu te amo tanto Bella._

_- Eu também te amo Edward._

_E nos beijamos, de inicio um beijo calmo, mais que logo foi dando espaço a um beijo apaixonado, urgente. Edward continuou em cima de mim, e tava ficando quente ali. Ele se nos separou rápido e tirou a camiseta que usava, ele era perfeito, eu estava com um vestido que ele logo o subiu ate minha cintura era meio constrangedor, mais ao mesmo tempo tão certo que eu não conseguia pará-lo, ele se deitou em cima de mim de novo me beijando com a mesma paixão de antes, suas mãos apertavam minhas coxas, hora subiam ate minha barriga._

_- Bells, você é tão linda. – sussurrou em minha orelha, não pude deixar de arrepiar._

_- E mais linda ainda quando cora assim – e tinha como não fazê-lo? Impossível com uma voz dessas, aveludada e rouca sendo do homem que você mais ama._

_Mesmo ele estando de jeans, eu pude sentir uma certa saliência entre suas pernas e eu tive vontade de senti-lo mais, muito mais. Edward desceu seis beijos pelo meu pescoço, passou pela minha mandíbula..._

_- Seu cheiro é tão bom, tão doce, tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo tão alucinante._

_Continuou com seus beijos, me enlouquecendo, eu estava sem ação, ainda era virgem, não sabia o que fazer, não saberia como retribuir tudo o que ele me fazia sentir, Edward já tinha tido outras meninas, e com certeza elas sabiam fazer alguma coisa por ele, não eram como eu ignorante nessa 'área'. Também tinha medo de pedir a ele que me ensinasse, seria humilhante de mais, mas como então eu iria aprender? Em livros? Internet? Filmes pornôs oo'? Provavelmente não! Rose? Talvez! _

_Ah mais eu sabia que se eu o tocasse ele iria gostar, mais será que eu teria coragem? Oh não, provável que não, e se ele não gostasse?_

_- O que tanto pensa?_

_- Eu... – idiota! Boa hora pra ficar pensando._

_- Não ta gostando? Eu posso para Bella._

_- Não, Edward. Claro que não, é que..._

_- Fale amor._

_- Eu queria saber faze você se sentir assim também_

_- Amor – sorriu meu sorriso torto – você faz_

_- Como? Eu..._

_- Shiu, você não sabe como eu fico quando to assim com você, o quão maravilhoso é pra mim. Não fale bobagens, claro que tem outros 'meios' que você poderia fazer, mais só aceitarei quando você quiser, vai se tudo no seu tempo Bells._

_ - Você me acha uma idiota neh._

_- Claro que não!_

_- Ta sim, já namoramos a quase três meses e ainda não aconteceu nada_

_- E eu não vou te forçar, ate que você queira._

_- E se demorar muito?_

_- Eu espero. Qual a parte do eu te amo você ainda não entendeu? Bells, não vou te dizer que eu não quero, pelo contrario, eu quero e muito ainda, quero muito que aconteça e que seje especial, e vai ser, pra nos dois._

_Não consegui falar mais nada, não tinha o que falar, ele era perfeito. Voltamos a assisti o filme, e prometi a mim mesma que encontraria um jeito de acabar logo com esse medo, com a vergonha e fazer algo por ele, alias era o Edward o homem que eu iria amar pelo resto de minha vida._

- Planeta terra chamando Isabella Swan!

- Alice, me assustou.

- Não era pra menos neh, ta ai na frente do espelho a tempos sem nem piscar, tava pensando no que?

- Em nada Alice. Tava só divagando

- E bem longe neh, achei que tinha virado narcisista.

- Você sabe que isso não combina comigo

- Por isso mesmo que achei estranho. Vamos estamos atrasados já, já estão todos la fora esperando.

- Que beleza!

- Anime-se, Férias la vamos nos!

_

* * *

_Quarto do Edward : http:/ www. abril. com. br /imagem /quarto-casal-01 .jpg

Roupa Bella : http:/ www. polyvore. Com /bells /set?id=22895309

* * *

_Super feliz que voces estajam gostando, to super animada com essa fic :D se tudo der certo posto o proximo no domingo. _

_Beijo, amo voces  
_


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Capítulo 3

* * *

_**

_''O amor é mais do que palavras, frases feitas, perfeitas, é mais do que ter um bem. O amor é mais que apenas um sorriso, é mais que uma lágrima, é mais que um prazer momentâneo, é mais do que presentes. _

_O amor não pode ser descrito, não tem limites, não pode ser forçado, o amor apenas acontece. O amor não é invejoso, não é mentiroso; o amor não trai, o amor confia; o amor não exerce poder sobre ninguém, apenas completa alguém._

_ O amor é poderoso, ele transforma o rosto, a alma, a vida das pessoas que se amam; ele traz consigo a alegria, a paz, o carinho, a paciência. O amor não começa com "era uma vez" e nem sempre termina com "felizes para sempre". O amor pode começar naquele olhar, naquela música, naquele sorriso, naquele gesto… que faz toda a diferença.O amor vai além da dor, de qualquer obstáculo ou dificuldade. _

_O amor torna tudo possível, pra quem deseja. O amor é feito de momentos, de compreensão, de atos, de demonstrações.O amor verdadeiro sabe diferenciar quando você precisa de um abraço, de colo ou quando você precisa ouvir que errou; o amor sabe diferenciar o momento em que você deseja correr, pular, gritar, ou que você precisa apenas dormir de conchinha com alguém, sentindo seu coração bater e ouvindo sua respiração. _

_O amor vê o mundo com os olhos de uma criança; o amor só tem olhos pra uma pessoa. No amor as vezes há desentendimento, pode-se errar, mas é preciso coragem! Coragem pra enfrentar o mundo, pra assumir, pra pedir perdão. _

_Coragem pra arriscar, pra esquecer tudo, pra deixar várias coisas de lado e coragem pra dizer pro mundo o quanto se ama, e, só quem ama de verdade, sabe de tudo isso.''

* * *

_****

Sabe aqueles filmes antigos de faroeste? Que tem aquele bando de homem encarado, com olhares que chegam a matar? E também tem a mocinha, a tão sonhada donzela que fica entre um duelo como premio? Sabem? Pois é, era assim que eu me sentia, Edward do faltava dizer para Mike ...

_'' - Você tem medo de morrer?_

_- __Não_

_- Ainda Bem , pois você vai primeiro - __Bang!''_

O clima tava tenso de verdade, e pra completar o meu dia Lauren tava com cara de poucos amigos, deve de ter brigado com o namoradinho dela, bem feito.

- Então vamos? – Emm perguntou

- Vamos, eu to ansiosa pra chegar logo.

- Alice, vamos demorar pra chegar, só amanha.

- Obrigada pela animação Edward.

- De nada irmãzinha!

- Então vamos, Bella e Mike vai com vocês Edward, Alice e Jaz vão comigo e com Rose, e Eric, Angela e Jessica vão mais tarde.

- Certo, vamos.

Entramos nos carros, eu querendo morrer por Lauren ir na frente com o Edward era sempre eu que ia na frente com ele. Deixe de besteira Isabella Swan, você não tem esse direito mais se conforme. Pegamos a estrada, Emm ia na frente ele sabia o caminho, Lauren ligou o son e começou, 'Debussy Clair de Lune' uma de minha musicas favoritas e que não saia do son do carro de Edward.

- Credo amor, que musica horrível. Quem ouve isso?

- Você provavelmente que não neh Lauren-sem-cultura!

- Disse alguma coisa Bellinha?

- Ah Lauren, só pensando alto.

- Eu gosto dessa musica Lauren

- Serio? Amôôôr, eu também gosto dessa, imaginei que seria outra.

Que mentirosa, isso tudo pra agradar Edward?

Continuamos nosso caminho, e como eu tinha acordado cedo a musica acabou me acalmando e adormeci, quando acordei era quase meio dia, e o olhar mortal de Edward desta vez estava cravado em mim pelo espelho retrovisor, ele não deveria fazer isso quando dirigia. E só ai eu fui percebe o porque, eu estava encostada no ombro de Mike, e ele estava com uma expressão de contentamento no rosto que eu não resisti um sorriso, e para fazer mais charme ainda, agarrei seu braço e fechei os olhos de novo, Edward estava para morrer.

- Acho melhor pararmos para almoçarmos, Isabella você pode ligar para Alice?

- Que Edward?

- Amôôr, eu mesma posso fazer isso, não atrapalhe o namorico dos dois.

Senti o olhar novamente de Edward em mim, isso tava ficando perigoso.

- Eu ligo Lauren. – peguei meu celular na bolsa e desgrudei de Mike, procurei o numero de Alice e disquei...

- _Alo?_

_-_ Lice, estamos querendo parar para almoçar.

_- Oh,nos também Emm disse que tem um posto de gasolina logo adiante com uma lanchonete, podemos comer e descansar um pouco la._

- Tudo bem,eu falo pro Edward.

_- O clima ta muito pesado ai?_

- Mesma coisa de sempre

_- Ohou, cuidado pra não causar um acidente de transito_

- Engraçadinha.

_- Tchau 'Bellinha' ate daqui a pouco_

- Tchau Alicinha - desliguei

- Edward, Alice disse que logo adiante tem um posto com uma lanchonete e podemos comer la mesmo.

- Ótimo

- Ah, mais será que o lugar é limpo? Eu estou morrendo de vontade de ir ao banheiro e não vou conseguir fazer em qualquer lugar.

- Então segure Lauren, ate sua bexiga estourar.

- Ai Isabella você é nojenta.

- Que férias – ouvi Edward resmungar

Para evitar maiores problemas não me atrevi a chegar perto de Mike novamente o que o deixou um pouco decepcionado. A lanchonete não era das melhores mais era limpinha, mesmo assim Lauren se negou a usar o banheiro, mais eu, Alice e Rose usamos, claro, utilizamos milhares de pedaços de papeis pra forrar o vaso, já que Alice se negava a fazer em pé mesmo, e relamos o mínimo possível. Voltamos e os meninos tinham pegado uma mesa pra gente, a maioria das pessoas ali eram caminhoneiros, viajantes e tinha uns que davam ate medo pareciam psicopatas oo'

- Edward eu estou com medo.

- Ah Lauren não precisa , o que eles poderiam quere de você? Só se for seu celebro pra fazer pesquisas de falta de neurônios.

- Amôôr, vai deixar ela fala assim comigo

- Você sabe se defender Lauren

- Eu perdi a fome, quero voltar pra estrada

- Pode ir Lauren, a gente não liga se você morrer de fome, a gente acha um lugar legal pra deixar seu corpo.

- Olha aqui Isabella, eu não tenho culpa..

- Chega Lauren, se não esta com fome não coma, vamos pro carro eu também perdi a fome já, esperamos vocês la.

Ele ia deixar de comer por causa dela?

- Bella, eu sou seu fã

- Menos Emm, agora o Edward vai ficar sem comer por causa de mim.

- Relaxa Bella, ele já é bem grandinho – é Emm tinha razão, eu não tinha que me preocupar ele sabia o que fazia.

Terminamos de comer, e minha consciência tava pesada, ficar sem comer era dureza, mais tentei ignorar. Quando voltamos ao carro o clima tava pesado, Lauren parecia que tinha chorado e Edward tava com aquela cara de quem mato 1.000. Entramos no carro e seguimos viagem.

- Amôôr, eu quero ir ao banheiro

- Lauren, você podia ter ido quando paramos neh

- Mais eu não consegui, só que agora eu to com muita vontade.

- da pra segurar um pouquinho? Acho que não estamos perto de nada ainda.

- Tudo bem

Meia hora depois.

- Edie, agora não da mais

- Tudo bem Lauren, eu paro no acostamento e você procura algum lugar pra fazer

- No meio desse mato?

- Você tinha um banheiro e não quis ir, quem sabe goste mais de ir no mato mesmo – não consegui segurar minha língua

Acabamos parando no acostamento e Lauren foi usar o 'banheiro', Mike também foi , e eu fiquei dentro do carro com Edward tava um calor imenso.

- Tomara que uma cobra pique ela.

- Eu ouvi isso

- Era pra ouvir mesmo

- Porque você implica tanto com a Lauren? É ciúme ainda?

- Ah por favor, ela é chata, fútil, mesquinha, burra.. quer mais?

- Não, eu acho que já esta bom

- Eu é que não sei o que você vê nela

- Ela não é sempre assim

- Ah é, quando dorme talvez neh

- Em outras horas também – me deu um sorriso perverso

- Ah qual é, eu não preciso saber disso.

- Eu sei que você implica com ela porque tem ciúme

- Edward acorda! Ciúme de que cara pálida?

- Bella, você me deu provas mais que concretas que ainda sente algo por mim hoje de manha

- Eu não dei nada, e nem vou dar. Você me pegou desprevenida

- Ahan, a negação é um dos sintomas

- Olha aqui Edward, se eu fiquei balançada é normal, afinal namoramos quase quatro meses, e fazem quase três semanas que estamos separados

- Então você admite que ficou balançada? Progredimos

- Você é desprezível

- É, eu sei – sorriu meu sorriso torto lindo, e eu fiquei sem palavra

Alice e os outros não nos esperaram, pois dissemos que não iríamos demorar e era só seguir caminho reto mesmo, mais Lauren tava demorando e Mike já tinha voltado.

- Acho melhor você ir ver onde aquela menina se meteu Edward

- E deixar vocês dois aqui sozinhos? – ele quase voou em cima de mim, como se eu tivesse dito a pior blasfêmia do mundo

- E qual é o problema Edward?

- Estamos no meio da estrada, pode não ser seguro

- Eu protejo a Bella Edward, pode ir – ótimo, proteger do que? Dos pernilongos? Nem disso eu acho que Mike era capaz

- Eu prefiro esperar mais um pouco, ela deve de ta voltando já

É ela tava mesmo e estava toda vermelha e cheia de arranhões.

- O que aconteceu Lauren?

- Eddie, eu tropecei e cai

- Caramba, e eu achava que isso era coisa somente da Bella

- Eu ouvi isso Edward.

Por fim, e para meu desgosto ela tava bem, somente arranhões superficiais. Voltamos a caminho e não conseguimos encontrar o carro de Emm pelo caminho, só desejava que não tivéssemos nos distanciado tanto deles ou pior, que não tivéssemos nos perdidos deles, quando estava anoitecendo Alice me ligou desesperada.

_- Isabella Swan, onde vocês estão?_

- Alice calma, estamos no caminho oras, Lauren quis explorar um pouco mais a floresta e não deu muito certo – neste momento estava sendo fuzilada por ela.

_- Bom você vai ter que me explicar isso depois também, achei que você tivesse causado um acidente ou algo do tipo_

- Muito engraçado dona Alice, mais não, acho que estamos um pouco distanciados

_- Emm disse que logo a frente tem um hotel, e que poderíamos passar a noite por la mesmo, ele ta casado, esperamos vocês la então_

- Hotel de estrada Alice?

_- Ta ficando tempo de mais com a Lauren viu_

- Deus me livre, por mim tudo bem. Vemos-nos la – desliguei

- Edward, eles estão bem na frente, disseram que vão nos esperar em um hotel que tem na beira da rodovia pra passarmos a noite...

- Hotel de estrada? Era todo o que me faltava, poderíamos seguir ate chegar na tal fazenda

- Lauren, dirigir horas cansa sabia! Passa o volante pra ela Edward

- Melhor não, vamos parar Lauren, estou morrendo de fome

Não almoçou porque não quis, senti vontade de dizer mais me segurei estava exausta de brigas por hoje, só por era quase 21 hras, encontramos o tal hotel era um tipinho bem meio de estrada, daqueles que as pessoas param pra fazerem coisas erradas, tinha um enorme letreiro de neon que mais falhava do que ficava acesso, a pintura era bem antiga e me deu um certo medo. Alice nos esperava na porta, estacionamos e fomos ao seu encontro.

- Bella, achei que não iriam chegar nunca

- Não exagera Alice

- Depois você me conta o que aconteceu, vamos entrar Emm ta tentando arranjar um quarto para nos.

Entramos e encontramos com Emm e Jaz totalmente contrariados.

- O que aconteceu Jaz – Alice perguntou

- Só tem um quarto livre

- Não tem problema, podemos dividir o mesmo quarto

- Se couber todo mundo neh

- Ah não Eddie, eu não vou ficar em um quarto apertado eu quero ficar sozinha com você – Lauren sabia ser manhosa e ordinária ao mesmo tempo

- Você pode dormir no carro se quiser Lauren – boa Rose

- Eu acho ...

- Chega Lauren, pelo amor de Deus, fique quieta um minuto ok?

- Mais Eddie...

- Bom, por mim tudo bem que fiquemos no mesmo quarto, só temos que ver se tem acomodações para todos. Qualquer lugar pra mim ta ótimo, eu só preciso de um banho e dormir.

Senti pena de Edward, dirigiu o dia inteiro, não comeu nada, e ainda teve que agüentar minha ladainha e a de Lauren.

Pegamos a chave do quarto e entramos, não era muito grande mais o proprietário disse que arranjaria colchões para todos já que tinha somente uma cama de casal. Emm e Rose ficaram no chão do lado direito da cama, Alice e Jaz ficaram com a cama já que Jaz reclamava de dor das costas, Mike preferiu ficar com o sofá, então sobrou o ultimo colchão pra mim, Edward e Lauren, delicinha em! Todos foram tomar seus banhos, e Edward junto com Emm foram procurar algo que comer.

Tomei meu banho, vesti um pijama confortável e estava no banheiro escovando os dentes quando Rose e Lice entraram

- Bella, muito sexy esse seu pijama no Snoopy em!

- Rose, eu não to nem um pouco afim de ser sexy ok.

- Mais Bells, você tem que mostrar pro Edward o que ele perdeu lembra?

- Lice, você acha mesmo que ele vai olhar pra mim com Lauren do lado dele, com uma camisola pequena e transparente?

Acho que agora elas me entendiam, contei pra elas o que tinha acontecido com Lauren no matinho e elas começara, a rir muito. Pelo menos isso, me divertir com minhas amigas estava , e sai do banheiro deitando no colchão que não era tão ruim assim, Edward voltou e foi pro banho também, Lauren e ele se deitaram logo depois e notei que ele usava apenas um short de pijama. Enquanto todos dormiam, eu não conseguia pegar no sono, quando senti algo me abraçando.

- Lauren, se você relar a Mao em mim novamente vai ter

- Ai Bella sua insensível, me acordou

- Vamos para de briga vocês duas?

- Então pede pra sua namorada fica longe de mim

Edward se levantou e deitou no meio de nos duas, nos cobrindo com o edredom.

- Pronto, chega de brigas e agarramentos. Agora dorme entendeu.

- Como se você mandasse em mim – sussurrei

- Eu ouvi Isabella.

Tentei dormir, serio, tentei, acordei um monte de vezes durante a noite, em uma delas senti um braço em minha cintura, era um abraço gostoso me virei no colchão e dei de cara com Edward me olhando.

- Não consegue dormir? – sussurrou

- Nem um pouquinho, e me parece que você também não – ele mantinha o braço em minha volta, e parecia não ter nem um pingo de intenção de retirá-lo, e muito menos eu.

- Não, acho que eu comi de mais.

- Isso não é motivo pra insônia

- Claro que é

- Beleza – não queria brigar uma hora dessas

Estávamos tão perto um do outro que eu podia sentir sua respiração quente no meu rosto, ele apertou mais se abraço me trazendo pra mais perto ainda dele.

- Edward...

- Shiiiu, quietinha. Você sempre gostou de dormir assim comigo. Só to tentando te ajuda

- Ah claro – nada mais justo.

Nossas pernas se enroscaram por debaixo do edredom, e eu o abracei também., e ai percebi ele rindo

- Ta rindo do que?

- Em como é bom ver você admitir as coisas

- Eu estou admitindo algo?

- E não? Me abraçado assim?

- HUGT – resmunguei – você é desprezível Edward Cullen – me desfiz do abraço e senti falta do calor, mais meu orgulho era maior, me virei de costas pra ele e fechei os olhos.

- Bella, vem ca vem.

- Vai pra la, e não encosta em mim

- Ótimo, fica ai então com a sua insônia e com esse seu orgulho. Mal agradecida

Forcei meu olhos novamente e tentei dormir, amanha seria mais um longo e exaustivo dia, e o pior era que apesar de tudo eu sentia falta de Edward, de seus abraços quentes e confortantes, de seus carinhos, e eu teria que ver ele fazer tudo isso com Lauren e fica quieta ainda. Ah minhas férias seriam maravilhosas.

Pijama de Bella: http:/ www .polyvore. com /cgi /set?id=27664229&.locale=pt-br


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Capitulo 04_**

* * *

''_Não acredite em algo simplesmente porque ouviu. Não acredite em algo simplesmente porque todos falam a respeito. Não acredite em algo simplesmente porque esta escrito em seus livros religiosos. Não acredite em algo só porque seus professores e mestres dizem que é verdade. Não acredite em tradições só porque foram passadas de geração em geração. Mas depois de muita análise e observação, se você vê que algo concorda com a razão, e que conduz ao bem e beneficio de todos, aceite-o e viva-o.''_

* * *

A noite era fria e o cobertor razoavelmente fino, Céus! Eu estava congelando, tentava a todo custo parar de pensar no frio e dizendo a mim mesma que o frio era psicológico, mais na verdade ele tava bem é real.

- Da para parar de puxar o cobertor? - disse, puxando-o.

- Me deixe dormir - disse simplesmente, mesmo achando que ele nao estava com tanto sono assim.

- Eu deixaria se você 'ME' deixa-se também - reclamei.

- Pois bem, eu não estou com seus olhos. Pode fechá-los - respondi seca.

Quase pude ouvir ele revirar os olhos.

- Com essa bateção de queixo é bem mais difícil - ironizou.

- Ora vai dormir Edward - disse brava; Muito mais magoada por não se importar comigo, do que por sua resposta estúpida.

- Vem aqui – me puxou, me abraçando. Eu queria tanto me derreter em seus braços, e fazer aquele frio maldito passa, mas imediatamente me afastei.

- Me solte - disse, tentando não gritar.

- Então morra de frio, você não precisa de dedos mesmo.

- Como se você fosse me ajudar em algo - disse fazendo bico.

Era verdade, não pelo fato dele não me ajudar a me esquentar, sabia que ele o podia fazer muito bem. No fundo vi que me sentia assim muito mais pelo fato dele não me ajudar a me sentir melhor de modo algum, tanto fisicamente, me deixando morrer de frio enquanto é idiota me dizendo para ficar quieta. Tanto emocionalmente, por trazer sua estúpida e odiável namorada para uma viajem que ele sabia que eu tinha.

- Aqui esta quente – sorriu aquele sorriso lindo de derreter meu coração... Epa! Me senti mais quente apenas por esse sorriso.

- Vá a mer... - tentei dizer.

- Da para parar de teimosia, eu não vou tirar pedaço de você não.

Ele estava errado, ele tiraria _mais um pedaço do meu coração fazendo aquilo. Já estava destroçada, enquanto ele curtia com sua namoradinha, mas agora de abraçá-lo e não poder tê-lo mais... aquilo eu não podia suportar._

- Eu não sou teimosa! - sussurrei brava, tentando conter minha vós.

- É claro que não! - respondeu irônico.

- Ótimo – disse, mesmo sabendo que ele não dissera sinceramente.

- Vai vir ou não? - disse pondo o braço em minha cintura.

Tudo bem, eu estava realmente com frio e provavelmente eu amaria dormir abraçada com Edward, mais eu não poderia admitir isso assim tão claramente.

- Tudo bem, mais se encostar um centímetro a mais que o necessário em mim, você é um cara morto – eu estava mentindo, adoraria que ele me tocasse mais do que o necessário, mais do que deveria.

Ele revirou os olhos, e me abraço. É. Ele tinha razão. Ali estava quentinho, o abracei também sentindo se cheiro delicioso, e adormeci jurando que tinha escutado um risinho de Edward, mais amanha eu pensaria nisso.

Foi uma noite tranquila, com somente um sonho. E era com Jacob. Jake era muito amigo meu e de Edward também, me arrisco dizer que era um dos melhores amigos dele, no sonho Jake me pedia ajuda, implorava. Mais eu não conseguia velo, somente escutava seus gritos, eu chorava compulsivamente e chamava por ele, mais ele não aparecia.

Acordei assustada na manha seguinte sozinha no quarto, imediatamente me levantei.

- Para onde foi todo mundo? – perguntei a mim mesma

- Estão procurando algo para o café da manha – Edward respondeu saindo do banheiro, e pelo cabelo molhado presumi que ele havia tomado uma ducha

-Ah, você esta ai – disse, tentando soar como se o fato dele ser o único do quarto me incomodasse.

-Se arrume logo, vamos comer e partir – é mau humor eu acho que pega.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei, sem parecer me importar de verdade.

- E porque deveria? - respondeu evasivo.

-O mau humor é gratuito então?

-Não, é direcionado a você mesmo – disse estúpido.

-Era tudo que eu precisava.

- E o que eu fiz? Alem de dormir pesadamente

- Você fala quando dorme – disse. Ah droga! O sonho de Jacob.

- Isso não é novidade nenhuma pra você – já havíamos dormido juntos antes. Dormido.

-Você tava chamando o 'Jake'. - é, era o que eu pensava.

-Hum, eu acho que acabei sonhando com ele ... - tentei explicar. Mas explicar por que? Ele (infelizmente) não era mais meu namorado.

-Não me diga, meu melhor amigo também? Tem mais alguém? Meu irmão talvez... - disse bravo.

Mas o que ele tinha haver com isso? Não fora ele que disse que não ligava mais pra mim?

-Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo, Edward não seja...

-Não me venha com a palavra absurdo ou ridículo Isabella, mais quer saber? Você não tem que me explicar nada, sonhe com quem quiser – ele não parecia tão indiferente assim. Mas logo cai em mim, ele não se importava comigo, disso eu tinha certeza.

-Edward não era um sonho era um pesa... – tentei me explicar.

-Não! Não quero saber os detalhes os guarde pra você e pra ele quando estiverem juntos – o que ele achava que eu sonhara? Achava que eu tivera um sonho erótico com Jake?

-Olha, quer saber você é um idiota... – comecei.

-Há Há, eu só acho que talvez ele não venha gostar muito de saber com quem você tava abraçada enquanto sonhava com ele – disse rindo com ironia.

-Vocês dois já estão brigando?

-Alice! Seu irmão é desprezível! – disse. Queria me levantar e correr para abraçá-la e chorar.

-Eu sou educado de mais pra responder a sua altura Isabella.

Era mesmo. Edward era um cavalheiro, isso jamais negaria. Mas com certeza até um cavalheiro era estúpido, e você está nessa príncipe Charles!.

-Chega vocês dois por favor – disse.

-Você tem razão Edward, eu não tenho que te explicar nada. Não sou mais sua namorada – a esta altura estávamos a centímetros de distancia um do outro, e gritando um na cara do outro

-Isso, não somos mais namorados, nem mais nada um do outro – por um segundo achei ver um lampejo de dor em seus olhos, dito isso ele se virou e foi ate a porta – termine de se arrumar logo – saiu

- Bella! O que foi isso? Eu não posso deixar vocês dois sozinhos nem dois segundos e vocês saem nos tapas.

-Alice – eu tava chorando, ali paralisada como ele poderia imaginar que eu tivesse afim de Jake? Era um pesadelo, um pesadelo horrível. E o pior é ele desconfiar de mim, como se não me conhece-se.

Fui para meu banho tentando conter as lagrimas, ultimamente eu estava chorona de mais pro meu gosto tinha que ser forte não podia deixar que ele me visse assim jamais. Terminei meu banho e vesti uma calça jeans, como estava um pouco frio coloquei somente uma blusa de mangas compridas coloquei um tênis e um gorro cinza, escovei meus dentes e nem me preocupei em fazer maquiagem, não tava com um pingo de ânimo pra isso mesmo sabendo que Alice me mataria hora que me visse.

- Isabella Swan, pode me dizer o que esse rosto pálido e sem cor ta fazendo na minha frente?

- Ali, to sem animo nenhum

- E por isso vai ficar com essa de sardinha depois do 3 dia? - disse.

- Ecaaa Alicee! - reclamei.

- Pois é amiga, e olha que eu ate me arrisco a dizer que é um pecado eu compara a coitadinha com você

- Eu to tão horrível assim?

- Você quer que eu seja sincera ou que minta um pouquinho?

- Ok! Não precisa dizer mais nada – sedi.

- Que bom, agora volte aquele quarto e se arrume dignamente

- Alice, eu não to afim de me maquiar

- Céus! Então toma, passa um gloss pelo menos

Passei o tal gloss de Alice e fui atrás do pessoal, não acharam nada pra comer. Ali era somente uma parada para dormir de beira de estrada. Ainda bem que Alice tinha trazido alguns salgadinhos para uma emergência e comemos, não deu muito para todo mundo mais dava pra enganar o estomago ate chegarmos ao nosso destino. Seguimos caminho e percebi que Edward estava frio e distante ate mesmo com Lauren, não devia mais eu gostei dessa atitude dele não posso negar. O pior era ter de olhar pra cara dele e saber que ele não tinha um pingo de confiança em mim, mais o que mais eu poderia esperar? Nem quando éramos namorados ele confiava em, e ele iria confiar agora? Era quase onze horas quando o carro do Emmett furou o pneu, e tivemos que parar para ajudá-lo

- Emmett, eu disse pra você fazer a revisão no carro!

- Eu sei Edward, mais eu esqueci dos pneus. Meu carrinho nunca me deixou na mão.

- Pois é neh Emm, mais tudo tem sua primeira vez, ursinho. – disse Rose.

- Edward, você vai ter que me emprestar o seu step.

- Não me vai dizer que nem step você tem?

- ...

- Emmett Cullen você é um irresponsável.

- Esse é o seu papel Edward.

- Gente ... gente! Calma, então vamos trocar esse pneu ou vamos ficar aqui esperando um milagre?

- O pneu do volvo não serve no jeep do Emmett, Isabella – epa ele ainda estava nervoso comigo.

- Então vamos ficar aqui se lamentando?

- Edward, eu to com fome! – disse Lauren, para me irritar mais.

- Lauren querida a sua fome é que menos nos interessa aqui eu acho que nos temos coisas mais importantes pra pensar.

- Olha aqui Is.. – começou.

- Gente, ta frio aqui fora

- Alice princesa, fique dentro do carro ou vai ficar resfriada. – disse Jasper, como sempre um namorado super-protetor. Ah! Como queria ter alguém como Jasper...

- Jaz, eu to bem, neném – ah! Ainda bem que eu não sou diabética.

- A cidade fica longe Emm?

- Não Bella, fica uns 30 minutos daqui. A fazenda uns 15 ou 20 minutos depois

- Bom, alguém vai ter que ir lá buscar o pneu pro Emmett

- Eu não vou! Eu to cansada e com fome, vou ficar aqui. – disse Lauren. Que bela namorada!

- Alguém vai ter que ir com o Edward.

- Ah, e quem disse que eu vou? O Emmett é o irresponsável e eu que vou ter que fica indo atrás de pneu pra ele?

- Edward larga mão de ser ignorante – disse, como ele podia ser tão idiota.

- Eu sou ignorante aqui, Isabella? – disse.

- Se você não quiser ir tudo bem, empresta a chave que eu vou – disse, estendendo a mão.

- E você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você dirigir o meu carro?

- Então não tem como eu ir voando Edward. – respondi irônica.

- Tem certeza?

- Opa, hora que vocês terminarem de discutir a relação vocês avisam porque eu estou morrendo de fome. – Rose disse, e Emmett caiu na gargalhada.

- Vocês dois não tem jeito, não sei por que terminaram já que não ficam longe.

- Emmett cala a boca

- Ok Bellinha! – olhei para Edward e percebi que ele estava olhando fixamente para mim, e não consegui desviar mais o olhar, era como se aquelas orbes verdes me prendessem e eu não queria sair dali.

- Bom gente, o papo ta muito bom, mas no temos que arranjar um jeito de sair daqui logo, daqui a pouco Ang vai chegar la primeiro que nos, e sinceramente eu estou morrendo congelada.

- Alice não esta tão frio assim, e também não da pra ir todo mundo no carro, então vai o Edward mais alguém, não tem necessidade de ir todo mundo.

- Quem se habilita?

...

Bom, Lauren já tinha alegado cansaço e pedindo desculpas a Edward disse que preferiria ficar, Mike não estava muito bem do estomago então também quis ficar. Emmett não largava seu carro de maneira alguma deveria ser coisa de família isso, então conseqüentemente Rose também não iria, Jasper não quis ir mesmo e Alice como sabia que Lauren iria ficar também quis ficar, e adivinhem quem sobrou? EU!

E olha que nem desculpa eu não tinha, é claro que la no fundo eu queria ir com ele, a um bom tempo atrás eu faria qualquer coisa pra ficar sozinha com ele, mais hoje mesmo querendo não sei se era um boa idéia. Ate porque ele ainda parecia chateado ou ate mesmo raivoso comigo. Lauren pareceu não gostar nem um pouco da ideia, Edward nem se quer opinou.

- Então já que sobrou você vamos logo – foi a única coisa que ele disse, entrando no carro e já dando partida.

- Eu não disse que iria – bati com força a porta do carro, sabendo que ele odiava quando isso acontecia. Ele respirou fundo e nem se quer me olhou.

- Ótimo, então desça, porque eu realmente não preciso de baba só para achar uma cidade e comprar um pneu. – disse.

- Deixe de ser mal agradecido Edward, é perigoso você ir sozinho.

- E o que pode me acontecer? O bicho papão aparecer e me raptar?

- Edward, a gente nem conhece essa cidade será que da pra você deixar de ser tão ignorante e orgulhoso?

Depois disso não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra, Emmett tinha dito meia hora mais em apenas 15 minutos já tínhamos chego na tal cidade, Edward quando nervoso corria compulsivamente. Chegamos a tal cidade e procuramos uma borracharia tínhamos levado o pneu danificado de Emmett e fomos ao primeiro borracheiro que encontramos, ele disse que poderia arrumar o pneu mais que não era muito garantido. Esperamos e era mais de uma da tarde quando saímos de lá.

- Acho melhor não já levarmos algo de comer.

...

- Edward?

...

- Edward? - ele estava mesmo me ignorando?- Edward você esta me ouvindo? – ele estava dirigindo pela cidade e reparei quando ele parou na frente de um supermercado. – Ótimo surdo eu sei que você não esta.

Me deu um olhar mortal e desceu do carro entrando no supermercado, fui direto na prateleira de bobageiras e Edward atrás de algo mais saudável, peguei uns pacotes de batatas e fui atrás do refrigerante.

- Você não vai levar isso

- Ah! Resolveu fala comigo agora?- não me respondeu, tomando as coisas de minha mão e devolvendo na prateleira – Ei! Isso é meu, eu vou pagar por isso e vou levar.

- Não, você não vai levar.

- Você não manda em mim

-Tem razão, eu não mando. Então leve coma e acabe com o seu estomago. Agora eu sei da onde vem esses seus quilinhos a mais. – disse.

-Deixe de ser grosseiro Edward, eu não estou gorda! - não era mesmo, até magra demais.

-Ótimo, já que você acha isso – me devolveu tudo, nos sempre brigávamos por causa disso, eu era a formiguinha que adorava doces e guloseimas diversas e Edward era o saudável que vivia pegando no meu pé pra eu cuidar melhor da minha saúde.

- E você vai comer o que? No meio do nada eu duvido muito que aja algo saudavel e instantâneo por aqui.

- Frutas e sucos naturais é uma boa.

-Ah claro, tinha me esquecido que 'frutas' eram consideradas comestíveis na sua dieta e conseqüentemente sustentáveis.

...

-Maravilha, ignorada novamente!

-Você é ignorada porque é chata. Já paro pra pensar que eu não suporto ouvir a sua voz?

...

-Isabella? – já que ele tinha acabado de dizer que minha voz era chata eu que não ia fala com ele agora também – Tudo bem, melhor assim então.

Saímos do supermercado e voltamos, estava ficando frio mesmo. Eu so esperava que essas férias não fosse totalmente frio ate porque já bastava morar em uma cidade chuvosa, e essas férias era para fugir do frio e tomar sol ate tostarmos. Edward estava dirigindo mais devagar agora e eu agradeci por isso odiava quando ele corria igual um maníaco. Não estávamos conversando e eu realmente estava incomodada com isso não que eu fosse tagarela ou algo parecido mais era estranho você ficar do lado uma pessoa um tempão e não falar nada.

- Edward? - cedi, falando.

- Resolveu fala agora?

- É resolvi, será que da pra gente para de discutir um pouco? Ta ficando cansativo já. – disse suspirando.

-Você que começou

-Ah não! Essa historia de quem começo não cola.

-Tudo bem, quer falar sobre o que então?

-Já se inscreveu na faculdade?

-Eu não vou mais para Harvard

-O que? Como assim? Edward você tava louco para ir

-Não tenho mais os mesmos interesses – Edward e eu tínhamos combinado de ir para Harvard em Massachusetts, ele iria estudar medicina e eu Literatura.

-Não me diga que é por causa de mim? – não podia imaginar isso.

-Claro que não, nãos seja tão convencida o mundo não gira em torno de você.

-Legal, e para onde você vai então?

-Não sei ainda, mais estava pensando em França.

-Um outro continente? Porque? – eu realmente estava triste com isso, eu poderia nunca mais velo na vida.

-E porque você esta tão interessada assim? Você vai para Harvard, você deveria estar é preocupada para onde Jacob vai, não comigo – Ótimo, ele tinha que voltar e esse assunto.

-Essa historia do Jake ainda? Edward eu já te disse, eu tava tendo um pesadelo.

-Bella, eu não quero ouvir.

-Mais que saco! É impossível fala com você, vai para França então ou quem sabe pro inferno eu to cansada Edward, desde que terminamos nos não nos damos bem mais, a gente não tem que ser inimigo só por cauda de um namoro que não deu certo. E para de fica falando do Jake, ele é seu amigo também e eu não to afim dele você sabe que eu falo dormindo e eu tive um pesadelo fiquei preocupada não é motivo pra imaginar coisas. Para VOCÊ de achar que o mundo gira em torno de você porque ele NÃO gira, pelo menos não o meu... – eu estava gritando (e mentindo), quem sabe assim entrava algo em sua cabeça, ele sabia ser teimoso e me irrita como ninguém, eu tava p... da vida só de imaginar que poderia nunca mais ver ele. Ok eu estava sendo egoísta muito egoísta por sinal, e ainda mais quando ele me acusava de alguma coisa que eu não tinha culpa, como sonhar com Jake, eles eram super amigos e ele so não veio conosco nessas férias porque tinha ido visitar a mãe em Nova York.

Chegamos onde estava o pessoal sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Emmett trocou o pneu e todos comemos antes de partir, claro que somente Lauren puxa-saco é que comeu as frutas que Edward tinha levado. Continuamos nosso caminho já que agora faltava pouco,.

- Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Mike, perto de Edward.

- Não Mike, so estou cansada - evitei.

Não me atrevi a olhar mais para Edward, eu estava muito chateada e me odiava por isso. Ele mexia tanto comigo, tanto com o meu emocional, queria ser imune a isso escutar as coisas que ele dizia e não ligar mas era impossível. Quem sabe um dia eu conseguiria mudar e tira-lo de vez do meu coração. Maldita hora em que o conheci.

FLASH...

Eu estava atrasada como sempre, era aniversario de Jessica, ela era minha vizinha eu ainda era nova ali e não tinha muitas amizade então minha mãe me proibiu de querer faltar a esse aniversario. Eu nunca gostei de Jessica, ela era do tipo amiguinha falsinha. Estávamos na mesma sala, 8 serie, e eu era o brinquedinho novo da turma. Me arrumei ponto um vestido azul Royal, sapatilhas e minha mãe arrumou meu cabelo e fez uma maquiagem bem levinha em mim.

A festa era em sua casa que era do lado da minha, e claro no aspecto popularidade eu era '0' então fiquei sozinha quase que a festa inteira, estava esperando dar 22 horas logo para mim poder ir embora minha mãe também tinha me proibido de chegar antes em casa, faltava vinte minutos e vieram me chamar para cantar o parabéns, não sei como se lembraram de mim. Entrei e percebi que do lado de Jessica estava uma menina de estatura baixa, cabelos longos e negros, olhos verdes que transpareciam tédio, ela olho para mim e me viu sozinha e foi fala comigo.

- Oi

- Ola – sem parecer clichê mais ela parecia realmente uma fadinha.

- Eu sou Alice, sou nova na cidade.

- Eu Isabella, Bella. Por incrível que pareça eu também sou nova na cidade. Esta aqui a quanto tempo?

- Cheguei a três dias, moro na casa amarela da esquina e você? – casa? Aquilo era uma mansão, chego a dizer que era a única com piscina da rua.

- Ah é nova mesmo eu estou aqui a três semanas e ainda sou o brinquedinho novo do colégio. Eu moro aqui do lado.

- Nem me diga, não que eu não goste de atenção, claro todo mundo gosta. Mais eu fui meia obrigada a vir a esse aniversario e to morrendo de medo em ir para a escola e ser atacada.- ela era engraçada e me fazia rir, gostei dela.

- Eu odeio atenção, serio mesmo. Eu sempre fico nervosa quando as pessoas vem fala comigo.. sei La acho que não ou normal.

- Não, é o seu jeito. Tem irmãos?

- Não, sou filha única. Meu pai é o chefe de policia da cidade e minha mãe da aula em uma escola primaria. Não sei Omo tiveram tempo de me ter.

- Bom eu devo agradecer eles, caso contrario eu iria me suicidar de tanto tédio aqui sem você.

- Você não é a única a pensar assim, minha mãe me obrigou a vir. Estava contanto os minutos para dar o fora daqui.

- Meu pai é medico e assumiu a presidência do hospital daqui, o pai da Jessica é medico lá também então nos convidou. Claro que meus irmãos conseguiram escapar são mais velhos, mais eu?

- Você tem irmãos?

- Tenho dois, Emmett o mais velho saiu com uma menina chamada Rose acho.

- Ah, a Rosalie! Ela é uma das poucas que eu considero legal nessa cidade.

- É, ela me aparentou ser. – rimos- E tem também Edward, somos gêmeos.

- Não brinca?

- Ahan, mais não somos idênticos. Somos parecidos mais quase ninguém diz que somo gêmeos. Ele arranjou uma desculpa qualquer para ficar em casa tocando piano.

- Seu irmão toca piano?

- É eu sei, coisa de gente velha neh, eu já disse pra ele que ele nasceu no século errado. Ele ia vir me buscar as 22 horas e eu acho que esta atrasado.

Comemos o bolo e Alice era muito divertida e simpática. Acho que ficamos amigas no ato, combinamos de ir a escola no dia seguinte juntas com meu pai. Jessica logo se juntou a nos, e não achem que ela estava falando comigo, ela falava somente co Alice e eu acho que ela também percebeu isso. Pedi licença e fui ao banheiro, quando sai escorreguei em uma poça de refrigerante no chão e já me preparei para dar um oi para o chão com o meu bumbum. Esperei, esperei, esperei mais um pouco e nada. Ate que vi e senti um par de mãos me segurando pela cintura. Olho para traz para ver meu salvador e me deparo com os olhos verdes mais lindos que eu já imaginei ver.

- Cuidado, você quase caiu

- Obri..gada. Isso sempre acontece comigo. - Ótimo gagueja mais um pouco acho que ele ainda não percebeu.

- De nada.

- Ah chegou!

Olhei para onde ele olhava e vi Alice.

- Ah que bom que vocês já se conheceram, ate que enfim achei que tinha me esquecido – como uma força gravitacional nossos olhares se encontraram. – er... essa é a Bella, ela mora aqui na rua e Bella esse é meu irmão 'GEMEO'

Eles se foram, não sem antes me deixarem em casa. Eu me apaixonei ali, naquele exato momento em que seus olhos se cruzaram com os meus, depois desse dia não nos desgrudamos. Mais eu era covarde o suficiente para não me declarar a ele então me conformei com sua amizade. Vi ele ficar e namorar outras meninas e Alice que sabia de meus sentimentos por ele que agüentava meu choro todas as noites e me cobrava uma reação, mais eu não poderia. Não poderia arriscar a amizade dele e nem estragar o tempo que tínhamos juntos.

- Bella? Bella acorda? – acordei com 'ele' me chamando.

- Nossa peguei no sono?

- Pois é, chegamos. – disse, grosso.

- Já? Que horas são?

- Já sim, é quase 15:30hs, você ta bem?

- Estou.. espera? Você ta sendo educado comigo?

- HÁ, com você não tem como não é mesmo?

Virou e saiu do carro me deixando ali sozinha perplexa, o que eu tinha dito de errado? Abri a porta e olhei a minha volta. É esse lugar é paradisíaco.

* * *

_Roupa Bella - __www__ . polyvore. Com /cgi/set?id=27524720&.locale=pt-br_

_Gente, novamente mil perdoes pela demora, mais como eu já disse nas outras fics, sofri um acidente e so agora que estou podendo vir pro PC ;/_

_Esse Edward é msm muito ciumento, aceito criticas blz :D_

_Amo vses e inte õ/_

_**notinha da Beta**: __Edward é meesmo ciumento . _

_- Amber ;*_

_Ps.: aaaaah agora eu tenho uma Beta lalala /ok parei ;x_


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 **

* * *

_Mesmo sem querer, poder ou dever. Meus pensamentos tentam chegar até você, me faz lembrar a tua voz, do seu jeito, faz com que eu deseje cada dia mais tua companhia, teu carinho, me vem uma saudade dos momentos bons que passei ao seu lado, mesmo sem saber o porquê eu gosto muito de pensar em você através dos meus pensamentos eu posso ainda te encontrar._

* * *

- Bella, tire esse seu traseiro sonolento desse carro e venha logo. JESUS eu estou louca com esse lugar - disse Alice, me irritando com todo seu pique.

- Alice, como você consegue ser mais imperativa a cada dia?

- Há. Nem todos são como você Bella-a-mosca-morta. - disse Lauren idiota.

- Lauren, eu to achando que você tem cabelo de mais nessa sua cabeça, do que cérebro - respondi irônica, e ela revirou os olhos.

- Ei meninas, por favor. Vamos, vamos, vamos. – Alice pulava no lugar de tão empolgada que estava. Eu estou L-O-U-C-A para conhecer esse lugar.

- Jasper, serio, você esta proibido de dar café para essa menina. - comentei, ganhando um olhar de metranca dela.

O lugar era lindo mesmo, e eu também estava louca para conhecer cada canto dali. A casa era enorme e linda, tinha uma decoração bem clássica e aconchegante ao mesmo tempo, subimos as escadas de mármore Carrara e fomos ver os quartos, era um mais lindo que o outro, olhei pela janela e vi a piscina no fundo, a água refletia as cores dos azulejos azuis. Logo atrás eu podia ver uma espécie de mata aberta, ouvi de relance um som chiado, que se assemelhava a barulho de quedas d'água e cachoeiras.

- Bella desce aqui! - Alice me gritou do andar inferior e desci as escadas apressadamente, tropeçando em meus próprios pés e quase caindo, a minha sorte é que eu já estava nos dois últimos degraus e Emmett me segurou.

- Ei bellinha, já ta querendo conhecer o chão por aqui? Essas férias vão ser mais divertidas do que eu imaginava - disse com sua risada estrondosa.

- Muito engraçado Emm.. o que foi Alie? - disse enquanto ele me ajudava a ficar ereta.

- Temos que fazer a divisão de quarto - disse.

- Como assim? E essa era sua grande emergência?

- Bom você não imaginava que teria um quarto pra cada um aqui, não é? - disse Lauren irritante.

- Lauren...

- Bom, então... Não temos, Bella, só temos quatro quartos. Vamos ter que dividi-los entre todos - disse Alice, me cortando.

- Um é meu e da Rose, não vou dividi quarto com marmanjo - disse Emmett, passando o braço pela cintura fina de Rose.

- Eu também quero fica com o Edward – disse Lauren, com sua voz nasal, irritante. Ai, mas que vadia! Para o que eles iam quere um quarto só para eles? Esquece, não quero saber.

- Eu posso ficar com a Bella sem problema nenhum. – Mike disse sorrindo maliciosamente para mim, ainda assim parecendo constrangido. SOS!

- De jeito nenhum! - interveu Edward, irado

- E porque não Edward? Você já vai ta bem ocupado com Lauren - reclamei, mesmo não querendo ficar no quarto de Mike, Edward não tinha nada haver com isso. Pelo menos, não mais.

- Isabella, os seus pais te matam se descobrirem isso e não vamos discutir mais, você não vai ficar sozinha em um quarto com esse aí! - gritou.

Lauren pareceu incomodada com o quanto ele aparentemente se importou com quem eu dormiria... pera aí, essa frase ficou ambígua.

- Você não tem _nada_ haver com quem eu divido ou deixo de dividir o quarto! - respondi irritada.

- Gente calma, mesmo assim, Ang e o Ben chegam mais tarde. E eles? - perguntou Alice, interrompendo nossa discussão.

- Eles podem ficar no quarto que sobrou, eu tenho certeza que Isabella não vai se importar em dormir no celeiro ou melhor no curral junto com as vaquinhas. - disse Lauren petulante. Magicamente, do nada, me deu uma vontade absurda de voar naquele pescocinho cheio de colares...

- Lauren, elas vão senti a sua falta querida. – comentei apenas, batendo as pálpebras e com um sorriso irônico.

- Então porque não dividimos meninas com meninas, e meninos com meninos? - perguntou Alice.

- NÃOO! – claro que esse grito foi de Emmett – sua destruidora de felicidade!

-Emmett! - ralhou Rose, de certa forma, constrangida pelo namorado.

- Bom, então eu já não sei o que vamos fazer.

- Então fica assim, Emmett e Rose em um, Eu Jasper Bella e Mike em outro, Edward e Lauren no outro – odiei essa parte : como assim? – e Ang com Eric no outro.

- Alice! - disse Jasper

- Jasper amor, alguém vai ter que se sacrificar. - disse sorrindo.

- Tem a Jessica também, não é, gente? - alguém lembrou.

- Bom, ai ela decidi onde vai querer dormir. - disse Rose, que já desistira de acertar os outros quarto, quando o seu já estava mais do que bom.

- Alice, a Bella não vai dormir no mesmo quarto que o Mike. - disse Edward.

- Edward! Você não decidi por mim! - disse brava, mas fui ignorada por ambos

- É irmãozinho, mas eu vo ta junto no quarto, não é? - disse Alice, dando tapinhas consoladores no braço do irmão.

- Grande coisa, Alice - disse com um sorriso seco, como quem diz que _ela _não é grande coisa. E não é mesmo.

- Agora você me magoou. – eles trocaram um olhar do tipo, "_eu dividi minha placenta com você, e você entendeu tudo o que eu to pensando!"_

- Então eles dormem com vocês. - disse Alice, quase revirando os olhos ao ataque estúpido de Edward. Até agora não entendera porque ele estava tão irritado com isso, o que ele tinha haver com minha vida? Nada!

- Eu to me sentindo uma bola sabiam. Isso é constrangedor. - disse, quanto ao fato de estar sendo jogada de um quarto para o outro.

- Eu falei pra você ir dormir com as vacas - comentou Lauren, como quem não quer nada.

- Cala a boca! - gritei estressada com sua voz. Rose colocou a mão na boca para não rir, assim como Emmett.

- Então ta feito, a Bella e _esse ai _dormem comigo e com a Lauren. - concluiu Edward.

- Nenem! – reclamou Lauren, ai alguém deixa eu vomitar? No mesmo quarto que esses dois?

- Ótimo ! Tudo resolvido, a Bella dorme com o Edward e eu com você, Alice, 'sozinhos' - disse Jasper finalmente.

- Jasper, eu amo você amigo! - disse olhando com uma cara de "obrigado-falso".

- Eu também amo você, Bella, mais eu amo mais a Alice. - disse, quase rindo de minha expressão.

- Ta e se eu não quiser dormir com eles? - perguntei, não querendo aquilo.

- ENTÃO VAI DORMIR COM AS VACAS! – todos gritaram juntos.

- Calma, era só uma duvida... eu em, povo mais estressado...

Somente dois dos quartos tinham banheiro e eles ficaram com Rose e Alice, então nos o 'resto' ia dividir o outro. Pegamos um quarto em que haviam duas bicamas.

- So tem duas camas? - disse Lauren procurando algo com os olhos, como se uma outra cama fosse pequena o bastante para não se ver.

- Jura que ela é burra? Lauren, isso é bicama você puxa essa 'gavetinha' em baixo e é um colchão. - expliquei revirando os olhos.

- Ahhhh...

- Bom as meninas ficam na parte de cima. - disse Edward.

- Beleza, mas ai, cara, eu prefiro a cama que fica perto da janela, eu sou claustrofóbico com quartos assim apertados e fechados.

- Beleza, Mike, você fica na cama da Lauren. - disse.

- Porque? - perguntei, tentando fazer parecer que queria ficar perto de Mike.

- Bella, você pega resfriado muito fácil não vai dormir perto dessa janela com ela aberta a noite toda. – como que ele sabia disso?

Já anoitecia e começou a chover quando Ang ligou avisando que iam chegar somente na manha seguinte porque pararam no caminho por causa da chuva que estava muito forte. Que ironia, saímos de uma cidade que so chovia em busca de um pouco de vitamina D e olha o que encontramos... chuva! Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas no armário que dividiríamos, e desci as escadas encontrando com Lauren e Edward se beijando.. ARGH. Aquilo doeu de uma forma quase que inexplicável. Fui ate a cozinha e encontrei com Alice e Rose preparando o jantar.

- Cadê os meninos? - perguntei, não tendo os visto.

- Banho... separadamente claro. – rimos – e o Edward deve de ta com a canela seca dele

- É, esta. - disse suspirando, tentando inutilmente conter a raiva.

- Bella, tudo bem pra você? - perguntou parecendo preocupada.

- Claro Alice, eu vou esquecer

- Deve ser difícil neh

- No começo foi, e ele é da turma, não é, não tem como ver ele e não fica lembrando... - admiti.

- Se quiser pode vir pro meu quarto. - convidou.

- Não, eu acho que tenho amor a minha vida. E não, não acho que você tenha cara de quem va levar cigarros na cadeira pro Jaz. Eu to bem, de verdade.

- Liga não Bella, ela ta morrendo de medo de dormir sozinha com o Jaz. - disse Rose rindo.

- Rose! - Alice reclamou corando mais que o tomate que cortava.

- Alice, serio? Medo de que? - disse ingênua.

- Ah Bella você não sabe? Dessas férias não passa... - brincou Rose.

- Grande amiga você, Rosalie Hale, fica rindo da minha desgraça - disse Alice, de repente achando o tomate demasiado interessante para erguer os olhos dele.

- Desgraça nada, você vai adorar Lice. - disse Rose, lhe cutucando com o ombro.

- Pera ai, vocês vão? ... é... 'fazer' - entendi finalmente.

-Eu to morrendo de medo, Bella! - disse Alice com uma súplica nos olhos.

Ótimo, enquanto ela teria a noite mais importante da vida dela, eu teria que aguentar os barulhos repugnantes de Edward e Lauren durante a noite.

- Eu entendo, mas assim do nada você tomou essa decisão? - perguntei, compreendendo seu temor.

- Ele quer...

- Sim, mas e você? Você quer? - perguntei, notei que fora a primeira a perguntar _o que ela queri_a.

Podia ser virgem, mas sabia o bastante para entender que fazer porque _ele_ quer não é a melhor escolha.

- Eu acho que sim - disse confusa. Estava estranhando minha amiga, parecia tão menos segura e elétrica de repente.

- Acha? Alice nessas coisas você tem que ter mais que simplesmente achar - disse o que pensava.

- Eu o amo Bella, so estou com medo. Todo mundo diz que doi...

- E doi, Alice - comentou Rose.

- ROSE! – ralhei, quando Alice começou a praticamente chorar de pânico.

- Qual é, Bella, eu não vou ser hipócrita. Mas olha Lice, doi so no começo depois você vai ver você vai curtir - disse depois tentando concertar.

- Eu não sei se vou ter coragem... - disse fazendo que não com a cabeça.

- Eu não acredito que o Jaz va te obrigar se você disser que mudou de idéia - tentei tranquilizá-la, lhe dando tapinhas reconfortantes no ombro.

- Eu não posso ser tão covarde, Bells... o que que eu faço? – ela ainda chorava e me abraçou

- Calma, independente da sua escolha nos vamos estar do seu lado – disse olhando pra Rose, e ela nos abraçou também

- Obrigada gente, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês. Rose, er... você bem que podia dizer como é, não é?

- Bom Lice, é aquela coisa de sempre, sem roupa, um em cima do outro, ele vai fica dentro de você, vai ter muito suor, pegação , palavras sem nexo algum, gemidos e o orgasmo as vezes rola, mas só se você tiver sorte. – Alice me olhou assustada e eu mandei um olhar reprovador para Rose.

- Mas também tem muito carinho, amor, sentimento, confiança - disse tentando ajudar, mesmo não sendo nenhuma perito no assunto.

- Bella, você também nunca fez!

- Não, mais eu imagino como deve ser. E, Lice, vai ser maravilhoso pode ter certeza.

Alice se acalmou um pouco, e terminamos o jantar e os meninos logo desceram, jantamos animadamente como não fazíamos a muito tempo. Realmente eram os melhores amigos que eu já imaginei ter na vida. Olhei para o outro lado da mesa e vi Edward me encarando, minha felicidade não estava completa, estaria se ele estivesse do meu lado. Se estivéssemos juntos ainda.

Terminamos nosso jantar e fomos assistir um filme, Emmett escolheu um de terror_ "Psicose" _, ele era muito antigo mais os meninos disseram ser um clássico, era aquele filme da garota que é atacada por uma faca no banho. Nada mais original

Eu odiava filmes de terror, imaginem: terror em preto e branco com muito sangue, chuva, sem ninguém para segurar minha mão ainda, eu ia ter um AVC hoje. Nos ajeitamos no sofá e no chão, Emmett pegou alguns edredons, Alice pipoca e refrigerante. Mike sentou ao meu lado em um dos sofás, passando o braço por traz como se me abraçasse, olhei para sua mãe em meu ombro e depois desviei o olhar para Edward que se levantava e se sentava ao meu outro lado junto com Lauren.

- Amor, esse sofá já ta com gente, e vai fica apertado - reclamou Lauren, me irritando profundamente.

- Pode sentar no chão se preferir Lauren – disse Edward, e nem assim pude perceber qualquer traço de grosseria em sua voz macia.

Não deixei de notar até ele parecia estar cansado de Lauren, mas apaguei a idéia, não fazia sentido.

Começamos a assistir o filme e ele realmente era assustador, na parte do assassinato eu estava quase fazendo xixi de tanto medo acho que jamais iria conseguir dormir sonha na vida.

O suspense estava tão forte que se ouvisse o barulho de uma mosca teria um enfarto. A maldita música de suspense mais conhecida do mundo, ecoava em minha cabeça, latejando.

Tudo em preto e branco, deixava cada vez pior a cena... Com o ultimo acorde da música veio um grito, que demorei alguns segundos para reconhecer como meu ou seria o da garota do filme? Me agarrei na primeira coisa que vi na minha frente, fincando minha unhas percebi ser a coxa de Edward, ele me abraçou deixando Lauren de lado.

- Emmett, tira esse filme já deu. – me agarrei a Edward, não querendo ver nada

- Ah, cara, já esta acabando! - reclamou Emmett, se recusando a fazê-lo.

- Bella, você ta bem? - disse próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Não - sussurrei sincera.

A faca... a água... a banheira... o grito...

- Vamos subir – ele disse e eu aceitei, mas minhas pernas não me obedeciam, era vergonhoso mais eu estava em estado de choque. Ele me pegou no colo e pude ver a cara de ódio de Lauren, chegamos ao quarto e ele me pois na cama, quando percebi que ele tentava tirar meu braços de seu pescoço sussurrei

- Não, por favor, não me deixa sozinha - disse aterrorizada com a idéia.

- Shiiu, eu não vou deixar. Só vou pegar um copo d'água pra você - tentou me tranquilizar.

Mas só em pensar em ele sair de perto, imaginei a faca do filme...

- Não! Eu não quero água, eu quero que fique aqui comigo! - disse, sem tentar reprimir ou maquiar meus sentimentos.

- Tudo bem, então - sorriu com aquele maravilhoso sorriso torto

Ele se deitou ao meu lado na cama de solteiro e me abraçou forte.

Lauren entrou no quarto segundos depois, irritada, nos olhou. Não disse nada, é claro, nunca contrariava Edward. E fez de tudo para deixar claro que estava incomodada com a situação, mas não que precisasse se esforçar, com a cara de ódio que estava. Ela usava calça jeans tão justa que não sabia como respirava, mas arrancou na frente de Edward sem se importar em ele ver, não duvido que já tenha visto, depois arrancou a blusa e até o sutiã para vestir o pijama de renda indecente, notei que Edward sequer a olhou, preocupado comigo.

Notando que estava sendo ignorada, fez questão de fazer mais barulho do que precisava. Se remexia na cama fazendo a madeira ranger, quase pulava na cama se movendo enquanto tentava arranjar uma posição. Ela ficava reclamando baixinho, gemendo irritada. Achando que não estávamos ouvindo tentou fazer mais barulho, se ajoelhou na cama e abriu a janela rápido, batendo-a forte contra o batente. Depois deitou-se novamente e se enrolou na coberta, batendo os dentes teatralmente, como quem diz "Edward, vem me esquentar!"

Notando que estava aquilo me importunava, ele começou a cantar em meu ouvido, baixinho.

**_She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky / _**_Ela falou com uma voz que interrompeu o céu_

**_She said you won't "Come on over to the bitter shade / _**_Ela disse 'Venha pela triste sombra,_

**_I'll wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been / _**_Eu te envolverei em meus braços e você saberá que_

**_saved / _**_fui salvo_

Sua voz era tão linda que se fosse possível eu me gostaria mais ainda por ele, como se eu já não fosse louca o bastante por ele. Aos poucos eu me acalmei, e fui caindo nas profundezas de um sono calmo, onde ele estaria sempre ali abraçado a mim e cantando canções de amor na minha orelha, fazendo promessas que um dia iríamos cumprir, promessas de um amor intenso, verdadeiro e apaixonado.

Finalmente pude admitir algo, para mim mesma. Algo que eu nunca diria em voz alta, para ninguem: Eu ainda estava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**Genteee, que lindos *-*, a musica pra quem não assimilou ainda, é Let Me Sing do próprio Robert ****Pattinson**** e querem saber? Eu amo TDAS as musicas dele, me inspira tanto so de ouvi aquela voz linda. Se puderem não deixem de ouvi-la, vocês vão se apaixonar mais ainda por ele.**_

_**Caso queiram a musica ta ai junto com a letra ... **_**_http: /_****_ letras . terra . com . br /robert-pattinson /1377520 /_**

_**Não esquecendo de tirarem os espaços.**_

_**Amo tdas vocês, principalmente minha Beta Amber :***_

_**E não se esqueçam de deixarem reviews eeeem (L'**_

_**Notinha da Betaa: **AAAi que fofo o Edward .' e só para contar, os paragrafos da Lauren dando chilique quando os dois estão abraçados é meu, então se acharem tosco, retardado, idiota ou qualquer coisa do tipo, não é culpa da Fer ^^ _

_, beijos_

_- Amber ;*_


	7. Capitulo 6

**_Capitulo 6 _**

* * *

Você pode dirigir com 16, ir para a guerra aos 18, beber aos 21, e se aposentar aos 65. Mas, qual a idade você tem que ter antes que seu amor seja verdadeiro? Já tive aos montes pessoas que não compensam esquentando a cadeira ao lado do cinema, o banco ao lado do carro e o travesseiro extra da cama. E nem por um minuto senti meu peito aquecido. A gente até engana os outros de que é feliz, mas por dentro a solidão só aumenta. Estar com alguém errado é lembrar em dobro a falta que faz alguém certo ~

Remember-me

* * *

Isabella... ela era linda dormindo. Estava tão bom ali com ela, abraçado mulher da minha vida. Esperei ela pegar no sono profundo e fiquei a observando. Ela tinha o narizinho arrebitado que muitas vezes se metia onde não era chamada, os lábios carnudos e vermelhos que guardavam a língua mais felina que conhecia, ri com esse pensamento. Bella era forte, corajosa, inteligente mais também tinha um gênio impossível.

Os meses em que namoramos, foram os melhores que eu poderia ter, eu fui loucamente apaixonado por ela, aliais ainda sou, mais também sou orgulhoso e burro o suficiente para não demonstrar que o que eu mais queria era voltar com ela. Ver ela com Mike ou com qualquer outro homem, fazia com que eu me transformasse em outra pessoa. Uma homem possessivo e ciumento, mesmo sabendo que não tinha mais esse direito sobre ela. Mais se Mike encostasse um dedo se quer nela eu matava ele, eu ainda tinha esperanças de que voltaríamos.

Acordei de meus devaneios com Lauren se remexendo na cama novamente, serio faziam mais de meia hora e ainda estava se mexendo. Olhei para Bella que ainda dormia lindamente, ela odiava filmes de terror, mais mesmo assim assistia e depois sempre ficava assustada como uma garotinha. Uma garotinha muito linda por sinal.

- Edward você vai dormir ai? – Lauren quase que gritava

- Shiiu, você vai acordar a Bella

- Que se sabe a Bella, eu quero saber o que o 'meu namorado' esta fazendo agarrada com a ex?

É eu tinha pedido Lauren em namoro, eu sei podem tacar as pedras. Eu sou muito IDIOTA, mais eu queria fazer ciúmes pra Bella, e eu acho que não tava adiantando muito porque parecia que ela nem se importava comigo. Então decidi pedir a Lauren em namoro, queria so ver a reação da Bella quando descobrisse, eu estava ficando desesperado já. Para evitar que Lauren acordasse de vez Bella, tirei seus braços cuidadosamente de cima de mim, e me levantei o mais delicadamente possível para não acordá-la. Fui ao banheiro e depois de um banho bem demorado e de fazer toda a minha higiene pessoal voltei ao quarto Lauren não estava em sua cama, estava deitada onde 'eu' iria dormir.

- Lauren, eu achei que tínhamos combinado das meninas dormirem nas camas.

- Eu sei amor, mais eu queria namorar um pouquinho você e esta muito frio– sorriu tentando soar sexy, olhei novamente para onde Bella dormia e voltei a falar com Lauren.

- Então porque abriu a janela. E não estamos sozinhos

- Eu sei neném, mais a culpa é sua de ter chamado a Isabella-virgem para dormir aqui. E outra eu aposto que o Mike ta querendo a mesma coisa com ela

- Ele não se atreveria

- Qual é o seu problema Edward?

- O meu problema é que esta uma tempestade la fora e eu quero ir dormir, então por favor va para a _sua_ cama – ela levantou-se irritada e se jogou na cama ao lado se enrolando completamente no edredom. Mike entro no quarto e foi deitar no seu colchão.

- Mike, se você se atrever a fazer alguma gracinha com a Bella enquanto ela dorme eu ponho você para dormir no chiqueiro com os porcos.

Me deitei virando as costas, acho que ele ficou sem entender muito bem, mas antes prevenir do que remediar. Depois que nos separamos eu fiquei com varias meninas, as vezes era mais de uma por noite, mais nunca, jamais consegui esquecer a minha menina. Foi ai que comecei a ficar com as meninas que ela conhecia e que eu sabia que ela odiava para tentar chamar a sua atenção mais de nada adiantou. Pensando nela e em seu sorriso lindo adormeci.

No meio da noite acordei com alguma coisa se mexendo ao meu lado, olhei e era Bella que tentava a todo custo se infiltrar entre minhas cobertas.

- Bella? – eu ainda tava meio sonolento

- Você prometeu não me deixar dormir sozinha

- Bella, você não ta sozinha

- Tem razão – me abraçou forte- agora eu não estou – sorri e a enlacei com meus braços.

- Porque não vai mais para Harvard?

- Bells, você quer mesmo falar sobre isso agora – eu não poderia dizer a ela que não iria porque "aquele" era os _nossos planos_.

- Tudo bem Edward, eu so não entendo o porque. É por causa da Lauren?

- A Lauren não tem nada a ver com isso Bells

- Então porque? Você tava tão animado – eu _estava animado _porque eu iria com você

- É... complicado.

- Tudo bem – ela se soltou de meus braços e estava levantando

- Onde vai?

- Tirar essa roupa e voltar para a 'minha' cama – sua voz estava embargada, ela estaria chorando?

- Bella você ta chorando? – segurei-a pelo pulso – olha pra mim

- Não, me deixa Edward. Va para a faculdade com Lauren, ou com qualquer outra menina que você tenha ficado.

- Bells, vem ca. – a puxei e ela se aninhou e meu peito novamente – Eu não quero ir para Harvard porque la era o _nosso plano_ entende?

- Edward, eu não vou ficar atrás de você como um chiclete na faculdade.

- Bela, você não ta entendendo. Eu quero que você grude em mim.

- Então vamos?

- Não da Bella

- Tudo bem Edward, faça o que você achar melhor – ia se levantando novamente, Oh menina teimosa.

A puxei novamente pelo pulso a fazendo cair sobre mim, agarrei-a pela cintura e a puxei pelos cabelos fazendo nossos lábios se encontrarem em uma caricia deliciosa, eu jamais beijaria boca tão perfeita quanto a dela. Bella soltou um suspiro abafado, e mudei nossas posições, ficando em cima dela, suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos e passei a linda em seu lábio inferior sentindo a textura delicada ela os entreabriu dando passagem a minha língua. No começo foi um beijo calmo, casto, mas que as poucos foi se tornando urgente, selvagem e delicioso.

Soltávamos pequenos gemidos que me animavam a continuar, mais o ar se fez necessário. Deixei sua boca, passando pelas suas bochechas, sugando o lóbulo de sua orelha, ela arfava e eu estava ficando louco com isso. Minha mão foi para sua perna a puxando para se enroscar em minha cintura e a outra ainda estava em seus cabelos .

- Senti tanto a sua falta Bella – sussurrei em sua orelha

- Eu também Edward, muita...muita.

As palavras se tornaram desnecessárias, e uni nossos lábios novamente em outro beijo apaixonado. Ela tinha o poder de me deixar excitado somente com beijos, sempre fora assim. Em nosso namoro nunca tivemos um contado mais profundo, sempre ficou nos carinhos não que eu não quisesse fazer amor com ela, mais entendia que Bella era virgem e que ainda não estava pronta pra isso. Mas nada me impedia de ficar louco. E agora eu estava mais que excitado

A minha mão que antes apertava sua cocha agora passeava pela sua barriga, meus dedos chegando a barra de sua camiseta, ela pegou minha mão e colocou por dentro, ela as vezes tinha essa atitude, a de deixar a tímida e quietinha de lado. Minha mão escorregou por sua barriga lisinha e macia e meus dedos brincando um pouco com o pequeno piercing em seu umbigo depois fui subindo ate chegar ao sutiã. Bella automaticamente levantou os braços e retirando sua camiseta revelou o delicado sutiã branco com sapinhos verdes.

Ela corou ao ver a peça, e tentou se cobrir.

- Não... não faça isso – pedi tirando suas mãos.

- Isso não é nada sexy Edward

- Em você fica, tudo em você fica Bella.

- Isso não é coisa de se disser depois de ver Lauren de lingerie de renda

- Esquece a Lauren

Voltei a beijar sua boca e a fazer carinho em sua barriga, comecei a beijar seu pescoço e descer pelo seu colo beijando e lambendo tudo o que não estava escondido pelo sutiã dela, eu queria mais, bem mais, comecei a procurara o fecho e quando ela percebeu minha intenção.

- E se alguém acorda Edward.

Rosnei com a idéia de que não estávamos sozinhos e voltei a beijá-la, mas dessa vez em sua barriga, umbigo prendendo o piercing em meus dentes arrancando gemidos de minha menina, fui subindo beijando o vale entre seus seios sentindo seu perfume e a maciez de sua pele. Subi minha mão e apertei um de seus seios, é eu literalmente estava louco e fodidamente excitado. Movi um pouco o sutiã revelando um pouco mais de seu seio e Bella gemeu mais alto, escutamos uma tossida, acho que era de Mike

Paramos no ato, como se tivéssemos sido pegos.

- Ele acordou?

- _Psiu, quietinha_

Esperamos mais um pouco mais havia somente um silencio. Conclui que era apenas uma tossida.

_- Melhor a gente para por aqui._

_- Também acho, esse cara é chato ate quando dorme. Como consegue ficar com ele?_

_- Do mesmo modo que você fica com a Lauren._

_- Então você afirma que ta ficando com ele?_

_- Não, eu não ficando com ele. Mas mesmo se estivesse você não tem nada a ver com isso._

_- Claro que eu tenho, eu sou seu ex namorado_

_- E..._

_- E, que nos acabamos de ficar._

_- Não sei no que isso interfere Edward._

Ela me empurrou fazendo com que eu saísse de cima dela e se levantou pegou uma toalha e deduzi que iria para o banho. Me levantei rapidamente também.

_- Onde pensa que vai?_

_- Tomar um banho cara- pálida_

_- Não, EU vou tomar banho agora._

_- Edward você já tomou seu banho_

_- Mas eu preciso de outro _– depois do nosso super 'pega' eu precisava urgentemente de um banho, gelado de preferência. Peguei minha toalha e rumei a porta.

- Ah mais não vai mesmo, eu tive a idéia primeiro.

_- Fala um pouquinho mais alto acho que ainda não acordamos a casa inteira._

- GRR!

- Quem chegar primeiro ganha

Era infantil eu sei, mais eu me sentia assim quando estava com ela, sentia vontade de desafiá-la. Fomos correndo para o banheiro e chegamos juntos a porta.

- Eu cheguei primeiro

- Nada disso Edward. Eu estou em desvantagem olha o tamanho das suas pernas.

- Problema seu, mais se você quiser pode tomar banho comigo eu não ligo

- Sonha!

- Qual é, não é como se não tivéssemos feito isso antes.

Ela me olhou e pareceu ponderar sobre a oferta.

- Não vai dar uma de engraçadinho comigo, e vamos tomar banho de roupas intimas.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas – quando namorávamos já tínhamos tomado banho juntos algumas vezes, claro que de roupas.

Bella foi tirando a calça ficando só com o conjunto de calcinha e sutiã de sapinhos verdes. Era tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo sexy, suas pernas eram lindas, tinha cochas bem torneadas mesmo sendo tão magrinha e miúda que parecia que quebraria facilmente, olhei para seus seios e eles eram do tamanho perfeito nada muito exagerado como e Lauren, a vi tingir suas bochechas de um tom avermelhado que me dava vontade de passar a língua ali.

- Já termino?

- De?

- Inspecionar? Lauren é mil vezes mais _"gostosa" _que isso – disse apontando para o próprio corpo.

- Não seja absurda Bella, você é linda e cem mil vezes mais bonita que qualquer outra menina – ela corou mais ainda como se fosse possível.

Tirei minha camiseta e meu short ficando apenas com uma cueca boxer azul escura e fui para o Box, ligando o chuveiro e colocando n água fria.

- Nem pensa em coloca na fria

- Mais eu quero um banho frio

- Então espera eu tomar o meu, eu não vou fica nesse gelo.

- Você é uma chata Isabella

Mudei novamente colocando dessa vez na morna, e esperei a água esquentar um pouquinho mais.

- Pronto pode entrar – disse a pegando pela mão e entrando com ela debaixo do chuveiro, salivei vendo a água cair pelo seu rosto e molhar seu corpo lindo.

Não me contendo espalmei minha mão em sua barriga e a vi arrepiar, não me suportando mais a distancia a abracei selando nossos lábios. E toda a loucura voltou, foi um banho recheado de beijos e carícias era como se voltássemos no tempo e fossemos namorados de novo. A ajudei lavar seus cabelos que ficou com um cheiro maravilhoso de amora e sândalo, depois do banho no enxugamos e ainda nos beijando a coloquei sentada na pia do banheiro.

- Deixa eu arrumar seus cabelos

- Pode tentar se quiser – ela começou a penteá-los mais eles eram teimosos e não parava no lugar

- Ah eu desisto, eles não param

- Eu posso raspá-los se você quiser – falei erguendo um sobrancelha

- Nem sonha Edward, eu mato você se fizer isso

- Puxa, é so cabelo Bella

- Não é so cabelo Edward, é o _seu_ cabelo.

Eu estava tão feliz que não acreditava que ela estava aqui comigo que a beijei novamente. A desci da pia e escovamos os dentes, enrolamos as toalhas em volta do corpo e íamos saindo do banheiro.

- O que é isso? Festinha no banho?

- Alice! – Bella ficou pálida na hora e depois corou violentamente.

- Ah já entendi! Vocês estavam em um momento nostalgia? – Alice ria como se adorasse provocar Bella

- A gente não tava ...

- Não? Então estavam fazendo o que? A já sei, o chuveiro de um 'probleminha' e o Edward tava te ajudando? – é ela tava se divertindo

- Alice, deixe de ser intrometida. Não é hora pra isso

- Ah qual é irmãozinho, estavam escondendo o ouro da gente neeh – disse mexendo as sobrancelhas, olhei bem pra ela e percebi que ela estava com o cabelo super bagunçado e vestia somente uma camisa, que eu tinha certeza que era do Jasper.

- E eu posso saber o que a senhoria ta fazendo vestida com a camisa do Jasper, e com a cara de quem comeu todo o chocolate da festa?

- Oh.. eu... eu estava...

- Alice, você não vai vol... EDWARD! – Jasper apareceu na porta do quarto vestindo apenas uma boxer branca.

- Alguém pode me explicar que porcaria ta acontecendo aqui?

Gritei indo na direção de Jasper, o que aquele animal tinha feito com a minha irmã? Bella e Alice tentaram me segurar.

- Edward, se acalma

- Me acalmar, esse animal perdeu completamente o amor no dentes. Jasper você é um cara morto!

- Edw.. Edward relaxa cara. Eu amo a sua Irma

- Edward, pare de ser tão infantil

- Alice, me fala! Fala o que esse.. esse.. _germe_ fez com você

- Ele nã...

- Mais eu vo acaba com você Jasper, como você teve coragem de forçar ela a fazer isso, seu sujo.

- Edward.

- Fica longe disso Bella, cadê o Emmett, eu vo chama ele agora e MATA ESSE DESGRAÇADO que encosto na minha irmã

- Alice, faz alguma coisa o teu irmão vai me mata

- Edward!

- Ah, mais você vai ter o que merece Jasper. Vai ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa...

- Edward!

- Primeiro eu vou arrancar as suas mãos com uma faca de serra para você nunca mais encostar um dedo sequer nela, depois eu vou arrancar a sua língua inteira e dar para os porcos pra você nunca mais mete essa sua língua onde não deve e depois vou arrancar o seu membro e fazê-lo em pedacinhos e obrigar você a comer para você nunca mais desvirtua as irmãs dos outros e quem sabe eu também arranco os seus rins com minhas próprias mão.

- Edward pelo amor de deus cara. – eu tava cego de raiva, onde já se viu. A minha Irma, minha irmãzinha sendo engolida pelo aquele pervertido. Fui pra cima dele

- Edward para.

- Me solta Isabella

- não, você ta sendo infantil

- Porque o Emmett não apareceu aqui ainda

- Cara, o Emm não. Ele vai me mata.

Fui pra cima dele e Bella me segurou, eu estava tão fora de mim que a empurrei jogando-a pela parede fazendo com que ela caísse no chão.

-Ai!

- Ta vendo Edward seu quadrúpede, o que você fez com ela – Alice foi socorre a Bella que anda não tinha se levantado do chão. Aquilo me deu um banho de água fria

- Bella, machuco?

- O que te importa Edward? Foi você que me empurrou

- Desculpa Bells, foi sem querer

- Sem querer? Você fica ai dando uma de irmão super protetor e nem olha pra cara de feliz da sua irmã.

- Eu...

- Parabéns sua ameba, você acabou de estragar a melhor noite da sua Irma – olhei para Alice que estava agarrada com Jasper chorando

- Alie..

- É Edward, você atava querendo mata o homem da minha vida.

- Mais Alice ele te obrigou – eu não agüentava vê-la chorando

- Não seja idiota Edward ele não me obrigou a nada. Muito pelo contrario. Eu não sou mais criança Edward, tenho a mesma idade que você e o senhor já fez isso milhões de vezes – olhei para Bella e vi que Ra virava o rosto – eu amo o Jaz e ele me ama também, nos estamos juntos a um bom tempo e não via o porque de não ter dado esse passo, se você tivesse com a Bella eu aposto que já teriam feito

- É diferente Alice

- Diferente porque? Porque você é homem e eu mulher? Grande machista você ta me saindo Edward Antony Cullen – agora ela me lembrou a minha mãe.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe. Eu me descontrolei

- Certo, agora vamos dormir, antes que o Emm acorda

- Tudo bem, mais nos ainda vamos ter uma conversinha Jasper Hale

Eles entraram no quarto e olhei para Bella que me olhava com os braços cruzados.

- O que?

- Papelão! – disse revirando os olhos

- A qual é, ela é minha irmã

- E você uma ameba.

- Bella espera – a segurei pelo pulso impedindo-a de seguir para o quarto

- O que a Alice disse... sobre... as varias... eu

- Não tem que me explicar Edward. Eu sabia muito bem da sua fama antes de aceitar namorar com você

- Mais é que...

- Você sabe o que faz Edward, _já é bem grandinho assim como a Alice._

Ela seguiu ate o quarto e tempo depois entrei também e ela já tava de pijama entrando debaixo das suas cobertas, tirei a cueca por debaixo da toalha ela olhou pra mim e quando percebeu o que tinha jeito corou so um pouquinho mais e se virou rapidamente se escondendo no edredom ate a cabeça. Ri com aquilo

- Vai me ignorara agora? – nada – Ok. – coloquei somente uma boxer branca e fui me deitar ao seu lado.

- O que você esta fazendo?

- Você não queria dormir sozinha lembra?

- Já passou agora eu quero, e você ... você esta? Você esta pelado?

- não, não estou mais se você quiser que eu fique você sabe que eu odeio dormir de pijamas me aperta. URGH

- Mas antes você tava, poderia muito bem por de novo neh

- Antes eu estava com medo da sua reação, mas depois de tomarmos banho juntos isso já não me preocupa mais

Entrei mais ainda de baixo das cobertas e a abracei, tava bem quentinho ali.

- Da pra soltar?

- Vai querer dormir sozinha mesmo então? Então tah – sai de sua cama e me deitei no meu colchão. A chuva continuava pesada la fora e o vento forte fazendo com eu as janelas batessem forte fazendo com que ela se assustasse

- Edward?

- Han?

- Eu deixo você dormir aqui

- Ta com medo Bella?

- Claro que não

- Ok! Então eu vo fica aqui mesmo

- ARGH, deixa de ser insuportável e vem pra ca logo – continuei rindo e me deitei novamente ao seu lado a abraçando

- Não precisa abraçar

- Depois eu sou o insuportável.

Um clarão se fez anunciando a chegada de um trovão, o que não demorou muito a acontecer, fazendo com que Bella me abraçasse forte se aconchegando no meu peito, nossas pernas se enroscaram e eu comecei a fazer carinho em seus cabelos. Olhando pela janela aberta para o céu repassei todos os acontecimentos daquele dia, ele tinha sido bem cheio e turbulento, e graças a Deus tinha acabado, e antes de adormecer cheguei a conclusão de que eu e Bella deveríamos ser bipolares

**_TchanTchanTchan... mais um cap chega ao fiim, eeeee ate que enfim esse dia termino neh minha gente ;D um pouco de romantismo para os dois tava precisando neh mais será que ele vai durar com essa bipolaridade deles? _**

miiinhas meeninas *-* 1.000 perdoes por demorar TAAANTO para postar, mais acontece qe. minha Beta me abandonoou, e to ate hoje esperando ela me retornar o cap, mais como demorou mtooo decidi postar ele sem a revisao dela msm ;/ o qe. é uma pena porq. ela tbm fz parte desssa historia. Entao me desculpem se o cap ficou uma merda.

Prometo nao demorar novamente, amo tdas vses e suuuper feliz por vaaarias pessoas terem pedido por mais, vses qe, me fortalecem *-***_  
_**


End file.
